A Story From Above
by BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Booth wishes for something and it will change his view on the meaning of life. In the process it will send Brennan in a world full of unbarable pain. Can Booth help stop her pain? Complete!
1. Introduction To Pain

A Story From Above

Chapter 1

Intro

POV Brennan

Booth and I had just finished a case that really hit home for me. Over the last month or so we have been getting called out to a scene where there would be a beaten and murdered child or teenager. They all happened to be from the Foster Care System. As we worked and worked we (like always) figured out who was reasonable for the murders. We are now seated at the diner. Sitting here I had made a choice about whether or not I was going to go on the dig I was asked to head. I know that I have to tell Booth here and now. I look up from my salad, Booth's chocolate brown eyes bore into mine.

"Bones, penny for your thoughts?" Booth asked.

"I don't know what that means"

"I want to know what you're thinking in that genius brain of yours."

I push my salad around with my fork and answered, but it came out as a whisper. "I got an offer to go and head a dig in Indonesia. I'm going to go and I leave in four days."

Booth's fist slammed down onto the table and began to yell. "Damn it Bones! No!"

I couldn't take him yelling at me so I got up and ran out of the diner. I need to get away. I spotted a deserted bench across the street and I walked over to it and took a seat. My elbows rest on my knees as I burry my head in my shaking hands.

"Bones."

I hear him call my name and I know he is walking towards me. He is almost at the bench so I jump up and start to head the other way. Looking over my shoulder I could see him jogging to catch up to me. I pick up the pace. Not fast enough. He has a light hold on my upper arm now. I turn towards him.

"Bones I can't let you run away anymore… You don't know what it feels like to not know if the person you love is coming back."

The next thing I know is my eyes fly open and all I can see is darkness. I figure out that I am sitting straight up in my bed alone. It was all just a dream. Laying down I roll onto my side and look at the clock it is 2:30am. I shut my eyes to go back to sleep and I hear a slight sound that sounds like knocking. My house makes noise all the time it is very common lately. Closing my eyes for the second time again I hear knocking and it is now louder than it was before. Getting out of my bed I don't even think of grabbing my robe I just keep walking towards the door. As I make my way over to the door in just a pair of Booth's sweatpants he let me wear once and a white tank top I hear knocking and I can tell who is knocking at my door. Just to be careful I look through the peep hole and confirmed that it was Booth. Wondering why he is here so late I fling my door open.

"Booth is everything ok?"

Looking at him I became very worried. He looks into my eyes and I can tell right away that he has been crying and that there are more tears threatening to fall. Before he could even answer my question I throw my arms around his neck. His arms lock around my waist. This is a "guy hug" and I can tell that this is what he needs at the moment. His tears are now rolling down his face and collecting on my bare shoulders. Pulling him closer to me he moves his head and whispers into my ear

"Pops….Pops is dead."


	2. Funeral

Chapter 2

Funeral

~3 Days Later~

POV Brennan

It is around the time of sunset, Booth and I as well as the rest of the squint squad are standing in the grave yard. I'm very uneasy because we are at the funeral for Booth's grandfather, the only real male role model he had ever had. To top things off we are at the grave yard where my own mother is buried. We are not too far away from where she lays. As the funeral continues I can see out of the corner of my eye that Booth is becoming more uncomfortable by the second. 

The time came and it was now one of the hardest parts of all funerals. It was time to close the casket and place a flower on the top. Cam is the first one to go place the flower. After that we just went down the line. After Angela had come back Booth was supposed to go next. He wasn't moving. Turning towards him he grabbed my hand and our fingers are now intertwined. Looking at his face his eyes are just staring straight ahead. I have to do something to make him snap out of his little trance and start to walk. Slightly I elbowed him in the side and he took a step forward finally. I squeeze his hand as we walk forwards. 

I was showing him that everything was going to be ok. I know that he needs me right now. That is what partners and best friends do for each other according to Booth. Booth could hardly hold himself together now that the funeral is over. I stayed watching everyone get into their cars and drive away. Now it is only Booth and I left under the beautiful stars tonight. I reached for his hand and lead him over to the bench not far from where we are standing. I'm not very good at this whole comforting other people thing, but I'm trying my best. 

Looking over at Booth he doesn't realize him staring right at him. 

"Booth, I really believe that Pops would have loved the fact that his funeral was held at night. I remember the first time I met him; we took him on our case to the night club. From my observations he seemed to like the dancing night life." 

Booth chuckled and a little smile was now on his face. He turns towards me while saying

"You know Bones that's all he talked about for weeks." 

Now we are looking straight into each other's eyes and holding the gaze for what feels like a lifetime. That's when I saw it. His whole-hearted charm smile is plastered on his tan face. I can't help, but smile back. 

"It's getting late Bones and it has been a long day you should head home." 

"What about you Booth? Are you going to head home too?" 

"I'm going to stay here for a little bit then head home." 

"Booth you shoul…"

He cut me off saying "Bones come on I'll walk you to your car." 

I'm not going to argue with him tonight so as we stand his hand is now resting on my small lower back. We are walking in silence down to the gravel parking lot. Arriving at my car Booth's arms pull me close to him and thanked me. 

"You're welcome Booth."

Inside I can't help, but worry about him because this guy hug is lasting longer than any of the other ones. Pulling back he tells me goodbye. Opening my car door to climb in is when he started to head back up the path towards Pop's grave. There is an intense feeling in my gut that is telling me I shouldn't leave him alone, but I know I don't listen to my gut it is irrational. 

"Booth! Please be careful."

"I'm always careful Bones." There is a hint of laughter in his voice. Getting into my car and driving down the gravel path my tires crunch heading for home. 

**I Do Not Have Owner Ship Over Any Part Of Bones. Booth's Always Careful Right? - BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	3. Failing Bones

Chapter 3

Failing Bones

POV Booth

It has been two hours since I made Bones leave to go home. Sitting here and talking to Pops, I still feel like there is so many questions that I need him to answer. I know that he will help me some way he always has and he always will.

I'm feeling exhausted as I walk down the path to my car. In my mind I know that Pops will be here to talk to anytime I need to. I decide I don't want to take the normal way home. I feel like I need to go for a little bit of a car ride. I'm going to take the long way home which goes through downtown D.C. area.

I have been driving for 15 minutes and I see the sign for the Founding Fathers. Stopping and getting a drink seems like a good idea. As I'm about to stop flashbacks are filling my mind. My father drinking at all hours of the day and night. He was drunk 24-7 and would beat my mother and my brother. I always took the blame which ended with me being beaten the most. I'm not going to become that man. I'm not going to turn into my father.

I'm pressing on the gas harder than I really think and I have let my guard down. I didn't realize that I have a red light. A truck has the green light and is charging towards the intersection. I thought I had the green I'm flying into that same intersection. I can see the truck and I send up a quick prayer as I fly past the truck.

My car missed the truck by only a few inches. Realizing what I had done I turn to look out my back window to make sure everything was okay at the light and that I had caused no crash. Looking backward I'm unable to see what is going on in the street ahead of me.

A car swerved into my lane it was too late when I started to turn around to do anything.

Next thing I know is my car is airborne. Glass and car pieces are flying everywhere while my car flips and rolls down the street. It is all over I have come to a stop thanks to a light pole.

Bone's words are replaying through my head. 

"Booth be careful."

I have failed Bones and now the darkness is taking me. It's hard to breathe and my head is bounding. Bones are broken while blood is dripping from my useless body. I now can't think. My mind is shut off the last though in my mind is Failing...Failing...Failing Bones.

**Poor Booth Will That Guy Ever Get A Break? Brennan In The Next Chapter Is Most Likely Way Out Of Character. Sorry. Next Chapter Soon To Come. READ AND REVIEW. **

** BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**

**I Do Not Own Bones. **


	4. This Can't Really Be Happening

Chapter 4

This Can't Really Be Happening

POV Brennan

Walking through the door to my house I was not feeling relieved like I thought I was going to. I can't get the thought of Booth out of my mind. I've never seen him act the way he did today before. At Booth's last birthday we sat outside the Founding Fathers and that's when he let me in. He told me that his father drank. I know that Booth would never sink as low as his father. Hodgins told me while we were buried alive by the Grave Digger that I had "Faith" in Booth that he would save us in time. Dare I say that yes I do have faith in Booth. I know he wouldn't go out drinking because my faith in him is real.

I'm walking down the hall to my bedroom to get ready to go to bed. I take out the same pair of Booth's sweatpants that I had on when he came knocking on my door with the news about his grandfather. In my bed I am lying trying to fall asleep. Closing my eyes all I can see is Booth. This image of Booth is something that I haven't seen up until three days ago. I'm falling asleep with a smile on my face because I know that Booth and I are becoming closer and closer every day. I'm starting to drift off into a dream of what happened that night when Booth came over looking for a shoulder to cry on because of the loss of Pops.

_Brennan raps Booth in a "guy hug" that lasts longer than normal. They let go of one another and Brennan leads Booth over to sit on the couch._

_Brennan walks into the kitchen asking "Booth. Do you want a beer or something?"_

"_A water will be just fine Bones."_

_Brennan poured two glasses of water one for Booth and the other for herself and walked back into the living room to rejoin Booth on the couch. As Brennan came into the room she saw that Booth was no longer sitting on the couch he was standing. He walked towards Brennan with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. She couldn't figure out what his eyes were telling her. Booth took both glasses out of her hands and placed them on the nearest table. He turned back to look at Brennan. Booth kept walking until he was in Brennan's personal space. There was less than an inch of space between them. Brennan unsure of what was going on moved her head so she was staring at the floor. Booth took his hand and placed it under Brennan's chin and gently lifted her face so she was looking him straight in the eyes. Then Booth started to talk._

"_Bones, I don't know what I did to get such a good partner and friend like you. I don't deserve to be standing here in your house at 3:24 in the morning with you being here for me."_

_Brennan started to talk, but Booth brought his finger up to place it on Brennan's lips to silence her._

"_Shh Bones I'm not done. Losing Pops has made me realize something."_

_Brennan was still gazing into Booth's eyes. The whole time she was trying to figure out what emotion was in his eyes. When he brought his hand was to silence her she realized what it was. It was love, faith, truth, and passion. Ever since she met Seeley Booth there had been a spark and over the years for Brennan that spark had turned into love._

"_There is so many things that I had kept inside of me that I wanted to tell Pops and now I can't. I made the decision that I was not going to keep things that I want to say to people buried inside of me anymore. So I have something I need to tell you."_

_Booth's hands circled around Brennan's waist and pulled her to him closing off the space between them. He rested his forehead against hers and finished what he wanted to tell her._

"_I love you Temperance Brennan. I always have and I always will."_

_With that he brought his lips to Brennan's and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss. He started to walk her backwards towards her bedroom. Their kissing was nonstop. Kissing each other as if they would never see the other again. Midway down the hall Brennan broke the kiss and had to stop Booth._

"_Booth I need you to know that I am all in. I love you Seeley Booth."_

_Those three words had never sounded so beautiful and hot to Booth. It made all the blood in his body run to his now very noticeable erection. The rest of the way down the hallway they stopped so Booth could push Brennan against the wall to rub his erection right through her clothes over her wet and waiting core. Making it to the bedroom he playfully push Brennan onto her bed and climbed on top of her then he…_

**Ring…..Ring…**

I groaned at being woken up during a hot and steamy replay of the sex Booth and I had the other day. I wasn't too upset because I know that when Booth has come to terms with Pops death that he will no doubt let me know. My cell phone is ringing right next to my bed. Leaning over I grab it and hit the accept button without looking to see who is calling.

"Brennan"

"Are you Doctor Temperance Brennan?"

I can help, but wonder what is going on.

"Yes"

"My name is Doctor Mitchell Longman and I'm an E.R. doctor and am calling to tell you that we have Agent Seeley Booth her and …"

Oh God Booth.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Agent Booth has been in a sever car accident. Since you are Agent Booth's medical power of attorney we would like you to come down to the hospital so we can tell you more about his condition."

While he is talking I'm running to my car and I'm out the door. I'm a woman on a mission if something gets in my way they better look out.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

I'm out a breath and am panting while I'm speaking with Dr. Longman. I flipping my cell phone shut I toss it on to the passenger seat. I'm tarring down every street I can.

I'm finally at the hospital. I need to see Booth now. I have to see that he is okay. I can't lose him. I'm running through the hospital doors and am surprised that Dr. Longman is standing here waiting for me.

"Miss Brennan lets go talk in my office."

I'm frantic. Where the hell is Booth? I don't even care that he didn't call me Doctor Brennan. Walking to his office I feel like we have been walking for miles. Finally we get there. Thoughts and questions are now flying out of my mouth and I can't control them.

"Where is Booth? Can I go see him? Please." There are tears in my eyes I can feel them.

"Why don't we talk first and then I make NO promises, but depending on what stage he is at you might be able to see him."

"Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay!" I'm crying now and I'm not even going to try and stop them. I'm exhausted, worried and scared as hell.

"Agent Booth was driving home I'm assuming when a car swerved into his lane. The driver of the other car was under the influence of alcohol. He is now in emergency surgery to save his life. We don't know why Agent Booth didn't see the car, but they slammed into each other head first."

I can feel the anger rising in me. I don't give a damn about this other guy. He better believe that if he makes it there will be a punishment. Why is he not getting to the point?

"Agent Booth's car became airborne."

Oh no. No! No! No! Airborne is never good. I'm crying harder now I can't take this pain.

"The car flipped over several times it finally came to a stop when it hit a light pole. He was unresponsive at the scene. Agent Booth has a fractured left arm, sever bruising, and has a dislocated shoulder that has been set back into place. His right knee will be in a brace for a little while because of the car impact on his legs. He has what we are going to assume is major brain damage. We are trying to get the swelling of his brain to go down. If the swelling goes down soon there is a slimmer chance of brain damage. Right now he is in a coma, and when I came to speak to you he was still unstable and fighting for his life."

I shot up off my chair. I'm so angry. My Booth is somewhere in this hospital and is fighting for his life while this guy is sitting here talking to me he should be helping!

"If he is fighting for his life then why the fuck are you not in there helping him?"

Standing now I'm screaming. This feeling of pain and uncertainty is over powering me. My knees are weakening. I'm falling to the floor in a swarm of tears and tremors. Dr. Longman is trying to calm me down.

"Dr. Brennan we have half the staff here at the hospital doing all that they can to stabilize him. I'll go check and see how Agent Booth's condition is. I will come back and let you know if you can go in and see him. Have a seat in the chair Dr. Brennan."

Sitting in the chair now I am trying to hold back the tears that have come back to my eyes since Dr. Longman calmed me down. I'm looking into my lap and nowhere else. I can't stand to see the people looking at me thinking I'm crazy for not holding myself together. Booth loves me and I love him. Now that we have told each other I can't lose him. Looking up at the clock to see what time it is I realized that I had been called at home over an hour ago. I know that if Booth is still unstable then the chances of me losing him become greater than they ever have before.

Dr. Longman walked back into the room. I'm shooting out of my chair and barley land on my feet. I'm stabling myself while I ask the same question.

"Can I go see him?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth…."

**OH NO BOOOOOOTH! I Don't Owen Bones**


	5. Heaven

Chapter 5

Heaven

POV Booth

I open my eyes then I have to shut them right away. Everywhere I'm looking is so bright. Bringing my hand up to my face I shield the blinding light. I open my eyes again to try and figure out where I am. I'm looking around and I can tell that I'm in a room. The room is not tiny, but it is not by any means big. This room I'm standing in is all white. Looking down I see that I'm not wearing any shoes and that I'm dressed in all white. Weird. Questions are coming out of nowhere and are now racing through my mind.

"Where am I?" "Why are there doors all around me?" "Why am I dressed in all white?" "Where is Bones?"

Oh my god. I told Bones that I love her. "What day is it?" "What is going on?"

I felt like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. I close my eyes because of the pain. Everything is playing out inside the darkness of my eyes. The funeral, Bones telling me to be safe, the missed accident, the head on collision, the car flying through the air, crashing down, and finally blackness. Opening my eyes I shake my head to try to erase everything that has just happened. I hear something. It is a voice and whoever it is they are talking to me.

"Shrimp, I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

Whirling around standing here before me is Pops.

"Pops, what in the world is going on?"

"I don't know what is going on in the world, but I can tell you what's happening here."

POV Brennan

**~The doctor walked back in and I shot to my feet. "Can I go see him?" "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth…"~**

"… is still unstable so you can't go in and see him."

"When will I be able to go see him?"

My heart is breaking slowly.

"Once he is stable."

Dr. Longman is guiding me by my shoulders back to my chair in the waiting room. There is a question floating around inside my head that I don't want to ask, but I know I have to.

"Doctor, what if you can't get him stable?"

He placed his hand on my bent and sitting legs.

"Dr. Brennan I'll come talk to you if anything changes."

Looking up I watched him as he stood up, turned, and walked back through the double swinging doors that held me back from seeing my Booth.

**Poor Brennan Her Heart Is Breaking :-( I Do Not Own Bones**


	6. Cam

Chapter 6

Cam

POV Booth

"Pops I'm really confused." 

"Shrimp, you got into a car accident. Now you're in heaven…" 

"Holy shit! I'm dead?" 

"No, now listen to me here in this room there are six doors. Five doors have the name of someone who is important to you in life." 

"But why am I here and what about the sixth door?" 

"Forget about the last door for right now." 

Pop's is leading me towards the first door. 

"I'm here to guide you through these doors. Behind each one shows the life that person would have if you were to die from this accident." 

"Why Pops? Why do I have to do this?" 

"Seeley you have to be careful what you wish for. The night you held my funeral you stayed after everybody left. I bet you don't even remember what you said to get you here. You said that you wish you were with me at that moment. So here you are shrimp with me that is what you wished for. I think it was a dumb thing for you to want because you know that someone you will be here with me when you are meant to be. I'm here to give you the choice to stay with me or to go back. This is a reality check." 

I do remember saying that. Damn that was dumb. Pops looks so happy here. I can be happy here with him. Oh god I really don't want to go through with all this. Good job Seeley you always know how to get yourself into trouble. 

"This won't be easy shrimp, but it has to be done." 

"Pops I just want to go back home." 

"It's too late now. Let's go through that first door." 

Pop's opened the first door that had the name "Cam" engraved into it. There is a strong wind that is now blowing. I can't breathe and I am getting dizzier by the second. The next thing I know is we are both now standing inside the door of Cam's house. Her door opens and Cam comes in. She drops her bag and keys at the door. I can tell that she is exhausted. A young voice comes through the air. 

"Hi Cam. Are we having dinner tonight or am I on my own again?" By the time she is done asking she is standing right next to me. It is Michelle. I look at her and am thrown into shock. I can tell she has lost a ton of weight even though she doesn't have much to lose, her face was pale, and what is crushing me the most is the way her knuckles are covered in scares and scrapes. She is the spitting image of me at that age except I wasn't a girl. 

Cam doesn't even make eye contact with Michelle as she pushes right passed her. Michelle has now become furious as she charges after Cam yelling. 

"I understand that Booth is gone. You're not the only one who was his friend! Yeah, you lost him, but if you don't get your head out of your ass you're going to end up losing me too. You don't make food or take care of me when I'm sick. You're going to kill me and I bet you won't even care." 

Before Michelle had started to yell Cam had made it to her room. Michelle is yelling through the door. Pops has now placed his hand on my arm and squeezes it. I'm not standing in Cam's room. Michelle was yelling and Cam wasn't even looking like she cared. There is a loud thump and a loud crack when something hit Cam's door. My heart is falling to pieces because I know that it was Michelle punching the door. Wishing the crack hadn't been the bones in Michelle's hand. This whole situation is making me sick. Cam is walking to her bedside table and is pulling out a picture. It is old and torn. The picture is of her and me. Cam collapses onto her bed in tears. 

Turning to Pops I give him a look saying that I didn't want to be here anymore. Placing his hand on my shoulder I'm closing me eyes because the wind is blowing again. Opening them again I see that we are both back in the white room. 

POV Brennan 

I have been sitting her in the waiting room for just around two hours now. I want to leave because sitting here is slowly killing me. This is all driving me crazy. I decide I can't be here anymore I stand up to start to head home. Only taking two steps towards the door I heard my name. 

"Dr. Brennan." 

My heart is beating rapidly. This is either good news or bad news. I need to hear this and get it over with. Booth is all I'm thinking about. I'm really wishing he is okay. 

"Dr. Brennan, we have stabilized Agent Booth. You can come with me and see him now." 

"What room number is he in?" 

"230" 

I know where that is. I'm not waiting for the doctor. I take off on a dead sprint towards Booth's room. I will not get semi calm until I'm by his side once again. 

**What Door Is Next In Line For Booth? Will Brennan Be Okay When She Finally See's Booth? I Don't Own Bones. BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Thank You All For Reading My Story. Your reviews are great and I love the feedback. I'm Sorry For All The Grammatical Errors. I Will Be More Careful When I Read Over The Chapters Before I Post Them.

Remember That When You Keep Reading This Story That It Is Being Told By Brennan Or Booth. Some Of The Feelings That They Are Talking About Doesn't Mean That Other People Looking At Them Would Be Able To See. If One Of Them Were To Say " I Can't Breathe" Doesn't Mean That They Are Gasping For Air. It Is Just A Feeling.

I Know To Some People That It Seems As Though Brennan Is Out Of Character. I Will Agree That In Some Parts She Might Not Acted Like She Normally Would.

In The Chapters Coming Up You Will Begin To See Why Brennan Is Acting The Way She It. It Should All Come Together Then.

Thank You To **mendenbar **for pointing out my mistakes and helping me see that things might be a little confusing at this stage of the story.

For All The Reviews And Alerts I Have Received I'm Going To Give You Guys Another Chapter. This Is The Chapter That Will Bring It All Together!

BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics


	8. Hodgins

Chapter 7

Hodgins

POV Brennan

I burst into Booth's room. I'm trying to hold my tears back, but I can't they begin to fall. Booth is laying there covered in bruises, stitches, and scrapes. His right knee is in a brace, his left arm is in a white cast and the other arm lay in a sling to keep his fixed dislocated shoulder in place. He doesn't even look the same. I can't take my eyes off of him. The man I love is battling for his life. My heart is breaking because he promised me he would never leave me. The door behind me to Booth's room is opening slowly. I don't care who it is. I don't dare take my eyes off him.

"Sweetie?"

It is Angela, but I don't respond. I'm still staring at him through watery eyes.

"Brennan." Angela is now speaking louder, but I still keep my mouth shut. I have no idea what I should be doing or feeling right now. I am so confused. My view of Booth becomes blocked. Angela has now stepped in front of me. Angela has now pulled me into a hug. I do not really want it, but I will gladly except it and don't push her away. Placing my head on her shoulder I continue to cry. She is trying to calm me down, but nothing is working. I have to pull back from the hug because I'm very dizzy and tumbling backwards into the chair in the room. Angela is now worried.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need me to get you a doctor?"

I've become nauseas. The nausea is bad enough for me to only be able to shake my head no to Angela's question. I can tell that she doesn't believe me. Springing up out of the chair I race over to the garbage can in the room. I make it there just in time. I'm vomiting everything that is in me into the bin. Angela is holding my hair back as I empty my stomach. I'm now trying to catch my breath. A memory is now over taking my mind.

_Booth pushes Brennan onto her bed. They can't get enough of each other. Booth is showing Brennan how much he loves her and she is trying her best to show him the same thing. Within seconds their clothes are scattered around Brennan's room. Booth is kissing down Brennan's neck while her hands roam over his very defined chest. Brennan squirms as Booth's hand travels down her body. Without warning Booth plunges a finger into her. He groans and whispers in her ear._

"_Oh Bones baby you are so wet and tight. I can't wait to bury myself deep inside you."_

_Brennan moans and arches her back bringing her body towards his as he adds another finger and curls them in a come here motion deep inside of her. Bones is panting heavily and Booth can tell that she is close to going over the edge. Booth takes his fingers out and plunges his cock all the way to her hilt. Booth has to stop to make sure he doesn't embraces himself by going off too early. Bones can't take it anymore._

"_Booth please move."_

_He leans down and kisses Brennan as he starts to move. She rips her mouth away from his as he drives into her. They are both flying towards the edge faster than either of them ever has before._

"_Bones…Oh God….I…I'm gunna….."_

"_Booooooth me too."_

"_Cum for me baby. Come on Bones just let go it's okay."_

_Brennan clenches around Booth's pulsing cock as she is sent flying over the edge._

"_Oh. Oh. Oh. OH GOD. Ahhhhhh. SEEEEELLLLLEEYYYYYY!"_

_Brennan's orgasm is harder than she ever has before. This sends Booth over the edge too, he shoots his biggest load into her while he moans her name._

"_BONES…..TEMPERANCE…Ahhhhhh!"_

"Hey Brennan. Earth To Brennan. Brennan I'm going to get you a doctor."

"No."

Looking up into Angela's eyes I say "I need you to pick something up for me."

POV Booth

"Alright Pops I don't want to see anymore. I just want to see Bones again."

"I understand, but you do not have the choice to stop. If you want to see her you have to go through all the doors until it is time to go into her door."

I can see that he knew something about "Bones" door that was not good. I'm turning around and walking at a fast pace to the second door to read the engraving on this one. The name read Hodgins. Opening the door the wind was blowing and we stepped through the door. I can't help, but wonder if Hodgins anger problems would come back. When I first met Bones he had and anger problem and it was bad. Once again I am worried and dreading what I am about to see.

Next thing I know is we are standing in the Jeffersonian.

"Booth, I know you don't like to admit it but, I know you have become close with this man so this one is going to be just as bad as the last one."

My heart is pounding. I'm not sure how much of this I can take. I lost my breath when I looked to my left Hodgins was barreling down the steps of the platform. I don't think I have ever seen him so frustrated. He just storms past his desk. Hodgins is a deadly tornado headed straight towards where Cam was in the autopsy room. I'm running to catch up to him. I wish I hadn't have run that fast because I don't really want to see what is going to happen.

"Cam the body got here over an hour ago. Why haven't you called me to look for particulates on the victims clothing yet?"

Cam's voice sounds defeated as she answers. "Dr. Hodgins I'm not ready for you yet so please go find something else to do."

When the words came out of Cam's mouth I knew that this was not going to be good. As I continued to watch I was right. The rubber band was back on Hodgins wrist, but so much for that. He lost his mind.

"Are you shitting me! No wonder why our crime solving rate has taken a major downfall. I thought you know maybe it was because Booth is gone and because Dr. B can't work right now…"

Hearing that Bones couldn't work right now just about sent me into a panic attack. Hodgins yelling brought me back to the scene before me.

"…but nooo it's our fucking boss. You're not the only one who was friends with Booth okay. I know every day you go home and tell yourself that if you were there Booth would have told you he loved you. That is bullshit Cam! Get it through you head. Once Brennan came into his life you were out forever. He didn't love you and he is gone. Get your shit together!"

Hodgins stormed out of the room and I was now jogging to keep up with him so I knew what was going on. He walked straight out into the dark stormy night. Pops hand fell upon my shoulder. Quickly I close my eyes and open them again. We are now standing in a scummy bar that I have never seen before. Spotting Hodgins sitting at the bar I walked over towards him. I can smell the alcohol on him from a mile away. He is calling the bartender over and asking for one more. Hodgins is smashed and the bartender looked at him and said "I'm sorry man, but I'm going to cut you off." He stumbled towards the door of the bar. He found a bench and flopped down onto it. Taking out his cell phone he made a call. The phone rang then someone answered.

"Hello, this is Angela."

"Ange."

"Hodgins is that you?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack are you there?"

"I'm at Cubes."

"Don't go anywhere I can tell that you're drunk. I'm coming to get you."

Standing here I can't believe what I am seeing. A friend of mine reduced to nothing all because I was not around anymore. Angela pulled up and Hodgins didn't move. She jumped out of the car running over to him. He stood and she wrapped him in a hug and held him as I watched him let go all the pain and sadness he had built up inside. A single tear came sliding down Angela's face. Turning around I picked up Pops hand and placed it on my shoulder. I need to get out of here. Once again the wind started to blow.

POV Brennan

A few hours later Angela and I sat in Booth's room.

"Sweetie, are you going to look at it?"

"Yes, but, I'm scared Ange."

"I know you are Brennan, but whatever the outcome may be we will work through it okay?"

"Alright."

I picked up the test and looked down at it. Tears are streaming down my face.

"Angela, it's positive. I'm pregnant with Booth's child."

"Sweetie, it's not just his child it is yours too."

Oh god I don't know what to do.

"Ange….Booth is…..coma….What if he doesn't wake up? I can't do this on my own."

"Hey, hey, he will wake up Sweetie. I know he will. I'm going to go take a shower and eat lunch I will bring you something back now that you're eating for two." 

Angela is smiling as she leaves and walks down the hall. Booth and I are alone again. I'm slowly walking over to him. I place my hand is his gently careful not to disturb his healing shoulder and kiss his forehead. I whisper into his ear. "Booth, I'm going to have your child please wake up soon."

**Wake Up Booth Brennan Really Needs You Now! What's Behind Door Number 3! **

**I Do Not Own Bones**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	9. Angela

Chapter 8

Angela

POV Booth

We are heading for the third door and I'm hearing something. The voice is so familiar because I have figured out whose voice it is. My Bones I swear I can hear her. I spin around to look in the direction it came from.

"Booth, what are you looking for?"

"Bones, I know I just heard her I'm not going crazy she said my name."

"Shrimp, to everyone on earth you are in a coma. If someone talks to you then you might hear what they are saying, but most of the time you won't. For you to hear them they have to talk right by your ear."

Bones is at the hospital with me in my room. She hasn't run away. Knowing that she is there waiting for me is everything I can ask for right now. I pray that she will keep talking to me. I'm missing her beautiful voice.

"Hey, are we going to the next door or do you just want to stay here the rest of your life hoping you will hear her voice again?"

Pops is pushing me towards and through the next door. This is door number three and it says Angela. Walking through this door I'm hoping to get an insight on Bones since her and Angela are best friends. I'm taken back by how strong the wind is right now. Finally stopping I need to keep my eyes closed because dizziness is uncontrollable at the moment. It is gone and I open my eyes. Looking around I saw Pops. He has a strange look on his face. I believe it is a mixture of sadness and happiness. He is half smiling, but he has tears in his eyes. I wonder if I am going to be the same way. My gut has a feeling that Pops knows something that I don't.

We are standing in what looks like a bedroom. Angela is standing on a ladder with paint in her hands. The walls are painted a pale yellow color. I have never seen this room before. There are boxes lining on the perimeter of the room. I'm not close enough to any of the boxes to see what is in them. Looking back to Angela, I notice that she has finished painting a stunning mural of animals such as lions, and monkeys in their natural environment on the wall. Blinking once there is now in front of me on the walls is a boarder of tiny smiling elephants. Laughing at the thought about how Bones would like that because they are not purple. It seems that every time I blink something else is now set up in the room. The boxes are now gone and the room is filled with baby furniture. I think it is odd that there is two of everything.

Angela is sitting on the floor now with a toy box that looks like it costs more than I make in a year. She is placing toys inside to be stored away.

"Pops whose room is this?"

He is just standing there not answering me. I've been looking at him for a little while hoping to get an answer, but I know I'm not going to get one. Whispered cries are staring to fill the room so I turn towards the direction of the noise. It is coming from Angela. She has placed a hook on each of the cribs. She is picking up two rectangular small boxes. I start to walk over to see what she is doing. After she has opened the first box she places the item on the hook so it is facing into the crib. Angela is now doing the same thing to the other crib. She is done and is now shaking and shivering while looking at her wonderful pictures she has painted. I slip over to one of the cribs and am looking at what she has placed on the hooks. It is a picture frame with a picture of Bones and me.

This picture was taken at the FBI awards banquet. I had taken Bones with me as my "date". We had danced all night. When we finally walked back to our table and sat down Bones was exhausted. I had scooted my chair over so it was in contact with hers. Bones had looked so beautiful that night. She looked like she was going to fall over in her seat from being so tired. I grabbed her hands and pulled her over until she was sitting on my lap. Then she laid her head on my shoulder. That was when Angela came over with her camera and told us that she had to get a picture of us. Bones sat up and tilted her head towards mine and that was when Angela snapped the picture. That picture is now sitting in the frame that is in my hands.

On the picture frame it says _"Part of our lives forever."_ I put the picture back. I can't stand hearing and seeing Angela cry anymore. I'm moving towards her and come to a stop right in front of her even though she can't hear, see, or feel anything that I do I lean over and place a kiss on her forehead. Walking back over to Pops I hear Angela say one last thing.

"Booth, you are always going to be part of our lives forever."

A tear that has been threatening to fall finally slips down my face. I still can't figure out whose house I am in or who was going to have twins, but it is time for me to move on to the next door so I can get another step closer to seeing Bones. I'm letting the wind blow and take my back to my home in the white room.

POV Brennan

Angela and I are walking down the hallway in the hospital to get to Booth's room. We have just gotten back from another one of my ultrasound appointments. I've become extremely emotional over the past few months and with the news I got today I'm on the edge of going crazy or breaking down.

"Brennan, you don't seem to be happy about the fact that you and Booth are having twins."

Angela says to me as we open the door to Booth's room. I stop in the doorway and have my eyes gaze at Booth. He still lies here in a coma. I'm not supposed to be doing this pregnancy alone. I need Booth to wake up.

"Sweetie?"

"BOOTH and I are having twins yet I feel as though I'm doing this all on my own. Ange, I need him to wake up. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Hey I'm going to leave you alone with him for a while. Talk to him Bren it will make you feel better okay?"

Angela is now leaving the room. I have a firm grip on my chair and I'm sliding to over to Booth's bed. I should talk to Booth. I'm going to talk to him. He deserves to hear what I want to say. Leaning over to be right by his ear I feel like he can hear me even though I know that he can't. I'm trying not to cry as I begin to talk.

"Booth, Angela and I went to another appointment today. Everything is good and the babies are both healthy. Yeah, Booth we are having twins. I need you. We need you."

I hug Booth a little harder than I have since he has been in the coma because his shoulder is now healed. I'm crying now and I can't help it. One of my tears fell onto Booth's face. I wipe it off quickly telling him "I miss you. Wake up please Booth. I love you."


	10. Parker

Chapter 9

Parker

POV Booth

"Alright Shrimp you have one more door to go through until you are allowed to…"

"POPS SHHH!"

I can hear something again. I have my hands over my ears as I crumple to my knees on the ground trying to hear.

"…_Yeah…Booth…Need…Miss…Please…Booth…I…You…"_

I can't hear it all.

"Bones, please say it again!"

"She can't hear you Seeley."

"I need to go back Pops now. She needs me."

Something has fallen onto my face. Within seconds it is gone.

"Pops does it rain in heaven?"

"No"

"Then what the hell was that?"

"Let's move on Seeley."

I'm blocking his path now.

"You know what it was. Tell me."

"Fine. She is crying and a tear had fallen onto your face. Can't you tell that she is in pain without you awake? Every time you stop moving you are causing her more pain because the days are flying by down on earth."

Pops is mad at me. He doesn't like to see Bones in pain either and I'm breaking down inside because it is me who is hurting her. I can't this anymore. I'm sprinting to the next door with Pops right behind me. Reaching for handle I fly through the door without looking at the name on the door. The wind is violent, but it is bearable. I'm now standing in a kitchen. It is familiar to me, but I just can't remember whose house it is. I turn to my left because I hear the sound of running footsteps. Flying in front of me is a young curly blonde haired boy.

"Parker."

It has now clicked I'm in Rebecca's kitchen. Parker is over by the kitchen counter trying to pull himself up to get on top of it. He is struggling and I hate to see him like this. He is getting frustrated and I know soon he will give up. Walking towards him I stop at his back. He pushes himself up again (well trying). I have my hands on his hips and give him a little boost up. Turning around on the counter Parker is smiling a smile bigger than I have ever seen before. Rebecca had come to stand at the kitchen entrance. Watching as Parker looked at the calendar.

"Let's see this weekend I have a soccer game and I'm supposed to go to dads." Parker said out loud to himself.

My heart has shattered into pieces because as he turns around his eyes are full of tears that are soon running down his face. Looking down he jumps off the counter.

"Parker, I know you want your dad to be at your game, but…"

Parker has taken off on a mad dash to his room, knocking Rebecca out of the way in the process.

"Parker, sweetie, come back."

Rebecca was walking over to Parker's room. Trying the handle she found it to be locked.

"Parker, please come out. How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

We are all standing around waiting for a reply which we actually ended up getting.

"NO! You're not Dad! All I want is Dad."

My head fell against the wall. Shutting my eyes I can hear the soft cries coming from my son's room and the click of the lock on Rebecca's bedroom door. She has now locked herself in her room too. Pops snaps his fingers. All the clocks are changing from 6pm to 8:30pm. Parker's door is creaking as he sticks his head out to see if the coast is clear. Running out I start to follow him, but Pops pulls me into Parker's room. Waiting I hear Parker running again turning around the corner to come back into the room. He is closing the door again and locks it.

I can see that he has the phone in his hands. My eyes are watching his every move. From his bed he went to his dresser and grabbed a picture frame that was resting on top. Carefully he was removing the back and took out the picture. Flipping it over he grabbed the phone and was now dialing a number. I'm so confused right now. I have no idea who he could be calling from the back of a picture. He starts to talk. I'm frozen as I find out who he is talking to.

"Dr. Bones? It's me Parker Booth."

Pops cut in "Hey lets go you don't want to hear this it will only bring you greater pain."

"No Pops I want to stay. Please let me listen." Tears are building up in my eyes. Pops walked out of the room so I turned back to my son.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Bones? This is Parker Booth."

"Parker is everything okay? Are you okay?"

His voice is trembling now.

"Dr. Bones do you miss my daddy?"

"Yes, Parker I miss your father very much. Parker is there a reason you called me or did you just want to talk?"

"I was supposed to go to my dad's this weekend. He promised me he wouldn't miss my first soccer game."

He is crying now right along with me. I can tell the Bones is on the verge of tears.

"You know that your father is in heaven Parker. He told me once that when you are up there you can watch over the people you love. Your father loves you very much, so in a way he will be there. He would never break a promise to you."

I can't believe that all those times I talked to Bones about my religion she was actually listening. I thought she was always pretending to listen to me. Bones amazes me more and more every day. I have never been more in love with her than I am right now.

"I guess you're right. Dr. Bones will you come to my soccer game?"

There is a pause. Bones is crying now. I can tell by the way she is breathing into the phone.

"Of course Parker I would love to come."

"Thank you Dr. Bones. I bet that will make my daddy happy because he will get to see you too."

"You're welcome. Yes, I hope me being there will make him happy. Now go to sleep it's late okay?"

"Okay I will."

"Good night Parker."

"Good night."

With that Parker hung up the phone. After putting the phone down he changed into his skull and cross bones P.J's. Next he is off towards Rebecca's room. Entering her room he crawled into her bed snuggling up to her side. She has her arms wrapped around him and kisses his head. Rolling over he begins to talk.

"Mom, I called Dr. Bones. I asked her to come to my soccer game tomorrow. She said she would be there."

The famous Booth charm smile was spread across his face.

Smiling back Rebecca replied "Good, I'm glad she is going to be there. Now all you have to do is score a goal for her and your father."

Parker smiled at that then closed his eyes falling asleep. The wind is now blowing again. Not standing on my feet anymore I know I'm heading back to the white room that is keeping me from my future.

POV Brennan

2:30a.m and I'm still sitting here in Booth's room. I told Angela that I would go home and get some sleep because I am now almost 6 months pregnant. The twins keep moving around and kicking making it hard for me to sleep anyways. Angela told me I was not allowed to spend any nights at the hospital anymore. I can't leave his side. I need to be here when he wakes up. I'm standing by his bed now. His hand lay at his side. Picking it up I place it onto my ever expanding stomach as the babies kick. Even if he isn't awake I still want him to feel as though he is here every step of the way. Maybe I'm doing it to reassure myself that everything is going to work out. I'm now very tired and it's getting worse faster and faster. Booth's bed is big and he is not centered so I climb on and lay right next to him. Keeping his hand still on my stomach I'm looking down. I cover his hand with mine. I'm closing my eyes and am letting sleep surround me.

**Booth Had A Hard Time Dealing With Parker's Door How Will He Handle Going Into The Next Room? There Is Only One More Person Left Who Could It Possibly Be? I Don't Know If I Really Like How The "Tear" That Fell On Booth's Cheek Turned Out But It Sounded Good When I First Wrote It. Who Doesn't Love A Little Parker and Bones Scene? I Think That They Could Get Along So Well If B&B Would Ever Get Together So I Totally Had To Add The Phone Conversation In. I Hope You Liked It. The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon. :-D BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics **


	11. Bones

Chapter 10

Bones

POV Booth

Once again we are back in the same room. Everything that I have witnessed and have heard is helping me reach my now exhausted state. As I look around there are still two doors left. I don't think I can take anymore of this. Being here and seeing all my friends in pain is just as bad as when I was captured and tortured when I was overseas. Clearing his throat Pops had gained my attention. I was now turned to face him. I'm the one that can read people, but right now I can't tell what Pops is thinking. He has a slight smile on his face, but behind that smile is something I can't read. I wonder if you can die after you are already in heaven. I have a feeling that these last two doors will be the death of me. I place my hand on the door. Sighing I walk right through the door into the wind that is so very violent giving me a warning that something very wrong is going to happen. When everything became clear I knew exactly where we were. I'm standing in what I call my second home. I'm in Bone's living room. It is quiet almost too quiet. Pops is settling himself on the couch that Bones and I always sit on. I'm walking towards the hallway and I'm surprised that Pops has not stopped me yet.

I'm continuing with my mission to find the love of my life, my Bones. Turning the corner I nearly run right into her. I scoot out of the way before I hit her, even though it wouldn't matter. No one knows I'm here. She looks so beautiful. The same as I remember when she left the funeral. There is one huge difference that I can't believe I didn't notice right away. It has taken my breath away, but it makes her look stunning. She is pregnant. She looks like she can have her child any second. Slowly she is walking in front of the fireplace. She is looking at the mantle above lined with pictures. Walking from left to right she is gazing at all the pictures. Angela and Bones, Bones and Zach, Hodgins and Angela, the whole squint squad, Parker, Parker and me, but right in the center was a larger picture frame. It is holding two pictures. She is now stopped in front of it. With her left hand she runs her delicate fingers over the boarder of the frame.

I'm watching her very closely and I notice something that has just knocked me to my knees. The tears that I'm trying to hold in are freely falling. I've given up on stopping them. Bones is wearing a wedding band. She is married. She should be married to me not someone else! This should be my child that she is carrying. Through my tears I can tell she is still looking at the frame. The bottom picture was of Parker, Bones, and me. We are at the park. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_It was my weekend with Parker. I promised him we would go to the park. We woke up on Saturday morning. Well it was more Parker waking up before me then coming to jump on my bed to wake me up. He jumped and landed right on top of me yelling…_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! You said that we could go to the park today. Oh daddy can you see if Dr. Bones can come? Please! Please! Please!"_

"_Parker, Bones is supposed to be spending the day with Angela."_

"_She can come too! Please call her daddy."_

"_Okay, why don't you change your clothes? I'll call her then start to make breakfast."_

"_Yes! Thank you daddy you're the best."_

_I made my way to the kitchen and called Bones house phone hoping that she would answer, but also hoping that she didn't at the same time._

"_Hello Temperance Brennan's household this is Angela."_

"_Ange, why are you answering Bone's phone?"_

"_Well hello to you too studly."_

"_Ange…"_

"_I got to the phone before she did and I bet her that it would be you calling."_

"_How would you know something like that? I always call her on her cell phone."_

"_I have a Booth and Brennan radar in my head and it started to go off."_

_In the background I could hear Bones._

"_Angela that is impossible."_

"_Can I please talk to Bones Angela?"_

"_Fine, but I'm putting it on speaker so I can hear everything you say."_

"_Hello Booth."_

"_Bones! Having a good start to your day?"_

"_It is just fine. Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Yeah, I know that you and Ange wanted to spend the day together, but I promised Parker I would take him to the park and he wanted me to ask you if you could come. He said that Angela is welcome to come along as well."_

"_Ahhh Booth I..."_

"_Don't worry Booth we will be there what time?" Angela_

"_Meet there in an hour. Thanks Ange!"_

"_No problem Booth, but I get to bring my camera!"_

"_That's fine. See you guys in a little while. Bye Bones."_

"_Bye Booth."_

_Sometime during the conversation Parker had come into the kitchen and started to eat breakfast. His eyes lit up when I told him they would both be there. True to their word Angela and Bones walked over to the blanket we had set up an hour later. Angela walked around and took pictures of fall colored leaves while Parker and I convinced Bones to play tag with us. While we were playing tag Angela had come over to start taking pictures of us. Parker had been "It" at the time and was chasing me from the right side of the play equipment over the bridge to the left. Bones was on the left side of the bridge and came over to the bridge to lock me in so Parker could tag me. I turned my back to face Bones so I could see how close Parker was to tagging me. Bone wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me. Parker reached his hand out to tag me with a smile from ear to ear. Right as he tagged me Angela snapped the picture. _

That picture is in the bottom of the frame. Following her eyes up to the next picture in the frame I saw that it was of her and me. It was from that same day at the park.

_After we finally got tired of playing tag we all went over to sit on our blanket. We bought lunch and ate it there. Angela then offered to take a walk around with Parker to show him some things and take pictures of his own. That left just Bones and me to relax by ourselves for a little while. She laid down on her back and I copied her, but I turned onto my stomach. We talked about many random things like always, We had totally lost track of time._

"_Bones?"_

"_Yeah Booth."_

"_Thank you for coming to the park. It looks like Parker is having more fun than he ever could with just me here."_

"_It was fun Booth. I'm really glad Angela decided we could do our "girls day" another time."_

_I rolled over onto my side facing Bones with my head propped up on my hand with my elbow on the ground. I gave her the famous Booth charm smile. She shook her head and laughed._

"_What are you laughing at?"_

_I rolled her over onto her side and scooted closer. She looked down, but I lifted her chin so she would look at me. We both smiled while I started to caress her cheek. That's when out of nowhere the loud click of a camera went off. Bones turned red when she saw Parker and Angela standing in front of us. Parker had the camera in his hands._

"_I Got You!" Parker laughed._

That is the picture on top. I can't help, but smile remembering one of the best days of my life. Bones all the sudden grabs the mantle out of nowhere and her hand flies to her outstretched stomach. Running over to her side I know what is happening. Wrapping my arms around her I whisper into her ear that everything is going to be alright. Deep down I know that she can't feel my arms wrapped around her or hear my comforting words. She walks to the phone picks it up and is now talking.

"Angela, I need you to come get me. It's time."

Tears are rolling down her face. She is in pain and I can tell that she is scared. Where is her husband and why didn't she call him? In the blink of an eye I'm in a different place. A hospital. I'm awake yes finally! Screams of pain are now filling the room. I've heard these screams before and they haunt me in my dreams. Bones. Right in front of me is Bones on a hospital bed with Angela right by her side. Damn, I'm not awake am I. My stomach does a flip-flop. There is no husband in sight and Angela tells her to push. I'm losing control I'm now once again in a different room. It is nicer than the other one, but it is silent. The voice of Angela is now floating around the room and to my ears.

"They are beautiful sweetie. Have you finally picked out their names?"

Bones is holding one of the babies and Ange has the other one. I'm in awe Bones has twins. Walking closer I can see that they are just as beautiful as she is. There is a boy and girl. The baby boy has light brown/dark blonde hair with Bone's blue eyes. The girl has light brown hair with warm brown eyes. I can't help, but wish they are mine. A family with Bones is all I want.

"Yes, I have picked out their names. This here is David Joseph and Emily Christine. Their last names will be B…"

I can't hear the last names the wind is blowing so strong and loud. I need to know who she is married to. If it is Sully I'm going to punch his lights out. I'm defeated because I know I can't, but just like Bones always says we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We end up back in the painfully bright white room. My knees have just given out and I'm lying on the ground. I'm crying like a little baby. I have lost my Bones she has someone else in her life and gave birth to his children.

"Shrimp, get up. Did you listen closely to the names of her children?"

"Yes, Emily Christine and David Joseph… Joseph that's my middle name."

"Both middle names are names that mean so much to her. She would always have a piece of you with her. More than you actually know."

"What is with the last door?"

"You have to do that one on your own. My time with you is up unless you decide to stay here. Goodbye Shrimp."

I'm watching him turn and walk away. I keep watching until I can't see him anymore.

POV Brennan 

I spend all the time that I have here with Booth. Even if he is in a coma I feel our children need to be around their father. These days I sit next to Booth and write books. Today I decide to write something different. I'm going to write a short story about the dream I had the other night. It was about our lives together and into the future. To make it better not everything has really happened. In my stories there has to be some sort of plot line so it only kind of describes things that have happened between us. I need to relive some our great memories together and some of the things that I have dreamed about since we have met. 

**Pops Is Now Gone And Booth Has To Figure Out All On His Own What This Last Door Means And What It Leads To. Booth Is Crushed Because Brennan Is Wearing A Wedding Band. What Booth Sees Behind The Next Door? Will It Keep Everyone Guessing On What His Choice Is Going To Be? I Believe So. The "Story" That Brennan Is Going To Write Comes From A B&B Video/Slideshow That I Have Made. The Video Has Pictures From The Show Of The Two Of Them With A "Caption" Written About It. The Captions Have A Story Line When They Are Put All Together.** (Brennan Will Read Her Story Out Loud In The Chapter Named "Flashback".) 

_**The Video Is Mainly The POV Of Brennan Talking About Her Life With Booth Before And After He Was Taken Away From Her. It's As Though She Is Talking To Him. At The End Of The Video It Switches To A Few Seconds Of Booth's POV. When I Get The Video Done I'll Post The Link. **_


	12. Booth's Choice

Chapter 11

Booth's Choice

POV Booth

Here I am standing in front of the last door in the white room. There is nothing carved into it. A mystery is waiting for me behind the door. I open the door and walk in. Great here I am in another white room. It is not as bright, but it is still plain old white. Taking in my surroundings I see that there are two doors and two white cube boxes sitting in the middle of the room. Walking over to them I take a seat on one. I bury my face into my hands. I want this nightmare to be over. I'm so tired I just want to stop and go see Bones and bring her home with me to sleep in my arms. There is a noise that startles me. I can tell someone has taken up the seat next to me. Looking to my right I'm met with a gaze from a beautiful woman. I have seen her before and now it all makes sense. Sitting next to me is Christine Brennan.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, I wish I was able to meet you under different circumstances."

I just keep looking into her eyes.

"For years now you have been there for my little girl. You've saved her countless times and she has done the same for you."

I'm finally going to say something.

"Your daughter is an angel and means so much to me."

"That is the reason I'm here Agent Booth. To help you make your choice. In front of us are two doors. After you have made your decision you will walk through the door that is assigned to your choice to the rest of your life."

I'm trying to get all this information straight. The words are coming out of my mouth even though I'm still confused.

"Well what are my choices?"

"You were brought up here because you wished you wanted to be with your grandfather. You have to be careful what you wish for. You were forced to see the negative side of life on earth if you were to choose to stay in heaven. Now it is my job to make your choice even harder. I'm going to show you snap shots of these same people, but this is how they will be when they come to terms with your death."

"It seems that you and Pops are here to show me opposite things to make me want to stay here and to make me go home."

"Yes, I guess you can look at this like that. When your friends and family come to terms with your death they are all going to be happy again. They will think of you every day, but they will be happy"

She is now waving her hand in front of us. The ground is now all cloudy then a still picture came up.

"These are your friend's futures without you. All you have to do is say next and I will bring the next one up."

"Okay."

The first picture is now in front of us. It is of Cam and Michelle. They are hugging each other on the day of Michelle's graduation from high school. Michelle is dressed up in her cap and gowned. They are both happy and they look like a real family again.

"Next"

This picture is of Hodgins dressed up in a tux standing up at the altar with Angela in a flowing white dress. Hodgins is in the middle of sliding her wedding band onto her finger.

"Next"

Angela has now popped up and she is at what looks to me like a McDonald's play area. She is in a ball pit with a little girl in her arms. The little girl is a perfect combination of her and the bug man.

"Next" I want to get to the picture of Bones. I need to see how happy she can be. The picture came up and it is taking me a little bit to figure out what is happening. Bones was in her blue lab coat standing on the platform with a skeleton laid out on the table before her. She is listening to a young adult boy pointing something out on one of the bones.

"Agent Booth, there is another picture that goes with this one."

Another picture showed up. It is Bones and the same young man. I'm studying the boy in the picture. It has now taken my breath away. Standing next to Bones is Parker. He has a certificate in his hands that he is holding up. It shows that he has become an official forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. Cam and Bones signatures are at the bottom. They both look so happy. My son would grow up and have a great life. I won't have to worry about his future anymore. I never wanted Parker to grow up to be a squint, but he looks so proud and thankful. Bones would do anything for my son. She really truly loves him.

"Next"

"Okay Agent Booth this is the last one. I know you want to make sure that Tempe would eventually be happy. There is more than one picture for this one too."

Bones and her son David are now filling my eyes. They are at the same ice rink that I had taken Bones to when she needed to make sure I didn't fall asleep. This is where I told her that she would never fall, and that I would always be there. Bones looks so proud. David is dressed up in a hockey uniform, with his stick in one hand and a puck in the other. The puck is dated. I play hockey and I know that sometimes the puck is dated and given to the kid who scores the winning goal. David had won the game for his team. I'm proud of him even though I've never met the kid before and never will. Bones can barley skate. I don't know how her kid learned how to play hockey. My heart has fallen as I remember that she has a husband.

The next picture has now come in. It was taken at the Checker Box. Where I had taken a bullet for Bones that caused her so much pain because they told her I was dead. I was still alive! She should have known! I'm shaking my head to get the thought out of my mind. I'm now studying this picture like Bones studies her bones. The whole squint squad is sitting at a table. David is sitting on Hodgins lap. They are all clapping, smiling at the two on the karaoke stage singing. Bones is now on her knees so she was the same height level as her daughter Emily that is singing next to her. They are all having a great time. Without me they would be okay. I'm at ease. Sitting back there is a smile plastered on my face.

"You're not done yet. There is a video you have to watch."

Sitting forwards the video began to play.

"_Hey Sweetie, are the twins here yet?" Angela asked as she walked up the steps to the platform._

"_Ange does it look or sound like they are here yet?" Brennan asked back with a hint of laughter in her voice._

"_Okay, okay yeah you're right." Angela admitted._

"_They are just so cute when they come through that door."_

"_Who do you think they got that from?"_

_Laughing Angela answers "Ha-ha from B…"_

_The sliding glass doors open and Angela stops mid-sentence._

"_MOMMY!" The shouting was heard throughout the spacious lab. Bones turned around towards the sound, to see her son and daughter charging towards her and Angela. Bone's smile grew wide as she hustled down the steps. She dropped down onto her knees just in time for the impact of the twins hug. Upon impact Brennan started to bend backwards. Angela stepped behind her to make sure she didn't bend any farther back or else she would snap her legs in half. Bones then wrapped her arms around her children and picked them up. Emily was placed into Angela's arms. They were all very happy with the lives they were living._

"_Mommy?" David asked._

"_Yes, Sweetie"_

"_Can we go see dad?"_

_Emily chimed in "Yeah, mom can we please, please, please?"_

_Brennan smiled then laughed a little and answered "Of course you two. I would love to see your dad as well."_

_Brennan put down David and Angela did the same with Emily. They both took a hold of one of Brennan's hands and headed for the door. Angela called out and said "Say hi to Studly for me." Brennan looked back over her shoulder to smile at Ange. She turned back around shaking her head laughing to herself as they headed out the door._

Angela gave my name away. They don't need me anymore. All of them are happy without me. Why even bother going back.

"Now it's time for your choice. You have to choose whether you want to stay in heaven or go back to life on earth. If you want to stay up here than everyday you can go down to earth and be with them, but with the same rules as before. They can't see, hear, or feel you. Now if you choose to go back then all those things you went through will change and life will go on with you in it. It's up to you. When you decide walk through the door to the path you have chosen. My time here is up and I have one last thing to say to you."

It was silent in the room as I wait for her to continue.

"I'm up here for good Agent Booth watching over her every day."

I know she is talking about Bones.

"She needs a guardian up here and down there."

Then she was gone. Here I am standing in front of the two doors trying to make up my mind. Really either way they will be happy. What will make me happy…?

**Will Booth Make The Right Choice? Did He Forget About All The Pain That He Is Putting Bones Through? We Will Just Have To Wait And See.**

***Side Note- I Was Watching Some Older Bones Episodes And Found Some Weird Things….**

"**The Man In The Outhouse" Brennan Is Dating The Two Guys. In The Scene Where Brennan Is At The Diner With "Gay" Jason, Booth and Sweet Come In And Ruin The Date, Sweets Just Being Sweets Has No Clue That Brennan Is Dating Two Guys But Booth Does. So Brennan And Booth Are Talking About The Two Guys But They Never Say That She Is Dating Them At The Same Time So Sweets Gets Confused. Booth Then Explains To Him That Brennan Is Seeing Two Guys At Once But When He Is Talking He Refers To Bones As "Brennan" And Not Bones. Usually Booth Would Say Some Along The Lines Of "And Bones Said That….." In This Scene He Talks To Sweets And Refers To Her As Brennan. He Says It Quietly But I Found It Weird.**

"**The Finger In The Nest" Hodgins Is In His "I Hate Everyone" Stage Because He Is Still Dealing With The Fact That Him And Angela Broke Up And That Zach No Longer Works With Them. So Throughout This Episode He Is Just Mean And Angry. If You Watch Closely In One Quick Shot Of Hodgins You Has See That He Is Wearing A Rubber Band On His Wrist. I Thought This Was Very Funny Because In The 100****th**** Episode It Shows Hodgins Having An Anger Problem And Wearing A Rubber Band To Snap Against His Wrist.**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics **


	13. FlashBack

Chapter 12

Flashback

POV Brennan

I have finally finished my short story. Taking in a deep breath I slowly let it out. I'm going to read it to Booth. I'm nervous even though he is not awake. Now that is irrational, but something about Booth gets me all mixed up inside. I begin to read to him.

_**What We Will Always Be**_

_**This Is My Hello**_

_**This Is Who We Are**_

_**We Are the Center**_

_**Working Together Day and Night**_

_**Living In This Crazy World**_

_**With Chemistry at the Lab**_

_**You Never Let Me Fall**_

_**You Are My World**_

_**It's that Look in Your Eyes**_

_**You Make the Sun Shine Every Day**_

_**Let's Run For the Hills**_

_**Head to Vegas**_

_**Marry Me?**_

_**I Never Thought This Was What I Wanted, But With You I Want Everything**_

_**I Will Follow You**_

_**You Light a Fire Inside Of Me**_

_**Through The Thick and the Thin**_

_**We Stood Strong And I Thought Nothing Would Ever Take You Away From Me**_

_**I Love The Way You Made Me Laugh**_

_**The Shine In Your Eyes**_

_**Our Family**_

_**Was something that we both would never change. We both knew our jobs were dangerous. When I was taken I knew you would do everything in your power to save me.**_

_**I Had Faith In You**_

_**I Will Find You**_

_**You Saved Me**_

_**As the center we were unstoppable, but then the tables turned. You were ripped away from me. I begged you…**_

_**Don't Slip Away. Please!**_

_**I Will Never Give You Up**_

_**Don't Let This Be Goodbye**_

_**I'll Never Let Go**_

_**Right before my eyes you closed yours forever. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you.**_

_**I Love This Life We Lived**_

_**The days have turned into months and the months into years.**_

_**Holding On To Our Special Memories**_

_**I See You In My Dreams**_

_**The last words you said to me that life crushing day still run through my head like a broken record.**_

_**My Only Love**_

_**I Will Be There Waiting**_

_**I know I never believed in your god, but Parker has made me see that you are up in heaven watching over me. Booth I will never stop loving you. There are nights I know you're lying right beside me. Even though you are gone you are my whole world.**_

_**He watches as I save my new book on my computer and wipes a few stray tears away. I walk down the hall to the bedroom we once shared. I pick up the picture frame that sits on the bedside table. More tears start to fall as I look at the picture of him and me. He places his spirit ghost hand on my shoulder. I know he is there. He leans down and whispers into my ear…**_

_**You Are My Earthly Angel**_

I'm now standing up to walk over to Booth who has for months been in a coma. I'm not going to give up. I love him. I'm not going to let him go. Leaning over I kiss his lips. They feel cold, but not as cold as they have been in the past. My heart is racing at the thought of Booth waking up soon. I take a seat on his bed and turn to lay with him. I have now grabbed his hand and am clutching it within mine. Closing my eyes there is a tentative smile on my face.

**Sorry If The Story Confused You But I Took It Off Of A Video I'm Working On. It Seemed Like A Good Idea. I Promise The Next Chapter Will Have Booth's Choice. What Will He Do? I Will Update Soon.**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	14. Awake

Chapter 13

Awake

POV Booth

I open my eyes and gaze around the room. My choice was a good one I can tell. I'm awake and back on earth. Angela and Bones are standing by the door to my room. I can't help the smile on my face because I am home. Angela has just left. It's finally only my Bones and me. She is turning around to look at me. Shutting my eyes I pretend to still be in a coma. I want to see what she has done every day I was out. Hearing noise I know that she has moved to sit in the chair by the wall to my right. Squinting my eyes I'm now sneaking a peek at what she is doing. She is resting her head on her hand with her eyes closed. My Bones is exhausted. I know that she needs me.

"Bones"

Her head has now snapped right up.

"Bones"

I'm opening my eyes more.

"Bones"

Quickly she is now at my side.

"Oh my god, Booth you're awake."

Tears are streaming down her face.

"You're awake. It took so long Booth."

Sitting up straighter I'm pulling her into a hug. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. Her tears are flowing faster now and her body is shaking.

"Bones come up here with me."

She is climbing up and I can't take my eyes off of her. I notice that she is pregnant. Maybe I'm still in this coma dream thing. She has met someone else. She didn't wait for me. That person must be the mystery husband. I'm won't let myself get worked up. All I need to do is talk to her. She now lays her head on my shoulder I turn and kiss the top over her head. Bones is mine. I can get her back. She told me she loved me. Bones never lies to me.

"Come on Bones close your eyes we will talk after we nap. It looks like we both need the rest."

**Good Choice Booth…Good Choice**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	15. The Talk

Chapter 14

The Talk

POV Booth

Bones is still sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I'm looking at her from her head to her toes. I can't help it, but I glue my eyes onto her stomach. She is pregnant. Who is the Father? Am I the father? We did have unprotected sex. Oh god there is a chance that the child is mine. I hope Bones wakes up soon I need to know. Is she keeping the baby?

"Booth"

Her talking to me brings me out of my trance. I'm looking back into her eyes.

"Booth I love you."

She loves me, but what about the child!

"I love you too Bones"

She is smiling that secret smile that is just for me.

"You're finally awake. You have no idea how much you scared me. I thought I had really lost you this time."

My fingers are running up and down the soft skin of her cheek.

"I told you I would always be there for you and would never leave you."

Her hand has grabbed mine and says "There is something I need to tell you."

My hand now rests on her stomach above the baby. Her eyes have just found mine.

"Booth when Pops died and you came over…"

"Bones I remember what happened. We made love."

Bones hands are now shaking as she begins to cry.

There is now silence except for her soft crying. If feels like we have been like this for hours, but I know it has only been a few minutes at the most.

"Yes, and we did more than just make love Booth. We also made…"

"Made a baby?"

"Yes Booth."

"I'm the father?" I have to double check. I have to make sure I am still not dreaming.

"Yes, Booth I want you to be in this 100%. I love you Booth and I can't do this alone…"

"Bones shh calm down you crying like this is not good for our baby. When I get out of the hospital we will talk and make major plans. I'm all in babe. I'm all in."

"They said you can go home in three days."

"Well I'm not quite sure where my home is."

"Oh Booth, do you not remember where you live? Oh no you have to remember..y..yo…you just have to!"

She is getting worried and stressed out again.

"Bones, Bones, no I want to know where my home is as in back in my apartment or can I live with you? I want to live with you. I want our child to grow up with a full family."

(Brennan was so caught up in all her emotions she didn't him say child. So she didn't correct him. Booth doesn't know that they are having twins.)

"Booth, the doctor said that you can't live on your own for a little while. So I guess that means you have to come live with me. I mean us."

She sounds so serious like she didn't hear what I just said about being a family.

"Booth, why do you look so sad?"

I guess I look sad to her.

"Bones I…"

She doesn't even let me finish.

"Booth even if you didn't have to live with someone I would still want you to move in. All I could think about while you were in a coma is whether or not I was going to get a real family."

I'm smiling at her and I can tell she is starting to calm down since things are starting to get a little smoother.

"Now all we have to do is sell your apartment to someone for good."

She is looking at me with that sparkle in her eyes that I have missed so much.

**I really don't like this chapter at all so let's just move on…. BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	16. Booth Comes Home

Chapter 15

Booth Comes Home

POV Brennan

Today is the day that I get to take Booth home with me to what is now our house. Walking into his room I can see that he is dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a muscle t-shirt. Even though he has had little exercise he is still very muscular. All I want to do is run my hands up and down his body.

"Bones"

He has just caught me staring at him. I take my eyes off him and I can tell that I'm blushing. He turns it into a joke like he always does to not make it awkward.

"See something you like?"

I can't help the smile that is now covering my face.

"Alright Bones lets head on home."

He is walking towards the door.

"Booth"

He is now turning to look at me and he sees that I'm pointing to the wheelchair the nurse has brought in.

"Oh no way Bones I'm not riding in that thing."

"The last time I was in here you made me ride in it and I did."

"Only after you put up a fight"

"Seeley Booth sit your cute little down in that chair so we can finally go home."

He is rolling his eyes at me as he sits down. I'm giving him a smile which he would call my "victory smile." I got a nurse and she was now pushing him out of his room and down the hall. My car is parked right outside the entrance. So Booth climbs into the passenger seat. I'm walking around the car and can't help, but think that he must be really tired because he didn't even put up a fight about driving. During the drive home I would take a sneak peek over at Booth. Every time I'm looking over at him he has his eyes squeezed shut and he has a light coating of sweat over his whole face. It has just hit me. Booth hasn't been in a car since his accident. He is scared. I'm not going to bring it up because I'm afraid it will hurt what Angela calls his male pride. We are now pulling into our driveway and he is starting to relax. Getting out of the car I'm heading to unlock the door and he is grabbing his bag from the back. Booth now sets his bag inside the door. He stretches his arms above his head as he yawns. Booth is tired. Walking over to him he now wraps me in his arms. This is a place that I never want to leave. I'm pulling back so I can take his hand and lead him towards our bedroom.

"Booth lay down you are exhausted."

I'm pulling back the covers and he asks "Are you coming to take a nap with me?"

"Not right now. You take a nap while I go get us all some food. I'm craving Thai food right now."

He is starting to sit up.

"Bones, that is my job. As the father of our child I should get you the food that you crave."

My hands are on his chest pushing him back down.

"I get cravings a lot Booth this time I will get it. You can get it next time like when I wake up in the middle of the night and want pickles or something."

"What is one of the cravings you have the most?"

I'm laughing now that I think about it. I kiss his lips. Now I'm looking in his eyes with a smile on my face.

"Pie"

"Pie really? Bones you hate pie."

"Trust me I thought it was weird at first too until I remembered who the father was."

With that I walked out of the room. Within a hour and a half I'm walking back through the door with a bag of Thai food and some other things that looked really good when I was out. I'm setting up the table and Booth now walks into the kitchen. My eyes won't move once again off of his body. He is wearing his colorful socks, black sweatpants, and his hair was a mess from sleeping. He has never looked this sexy before to me. I don't know if it is the hormones or what, but the next thing I know is that he is pinning me against the kitchen counter as best as he can with my ever growing stomach.

"Bones if you don't stop looking at me like a piece of meat I'm not going to be able to control myself."

I'm wrapping my hands around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. I'm kissing his hungry lips. He is moaning and I'm slipping my tongue into his mouth to tangle with mine. The kiss is becoming deeper and deeper until now because I need to breathe.

"You know that we can't do this right now because you're not fully healed."

"I know Bones I know."

His voice sounds defeated. Kissing him once more seems like a good idea.

"Come on Booth let's eat. I'm starving now that I'm eating for more than one."

Smiling we are making our way over to the table to eat. By the time we are done talking and cleaning up we are tired. It was only 10pm, but it doesn't matter to me.

"Bones baby we both need to sleep. Let's go to bed."

"Okay Booth that sounds good my back is killing me and my ankles are swelling. I'll be in there in a second."

I'm in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Time is moving on and I'm getting nauseas because I have not been drinking enough water.

"Bones"

"I'm coming" I'm replying back to Booth.

I'm heading back down the hall to our room. It feels good to finally lie down in bed knowing that Booth is okay. He rolls over and is pulling me closer. I'm snuggling into his body and I'm asleep within minutes. My eyes have just snapped open. I'm feeling sick to my stomach. Damn I'm most likely dehydrated. Placing my feet on the ground I'm taking off towards the bathroom.

POV Booth

I have no idea what time it is, but Bones is moving around again. I'm awake now and want to see if she is still sleeping. My question has just been answered. She is now taking off flying to the bathroom. She didn't shut the door. Something is not right. Morning sickness should be over by now. I'm jumping up out of bed and am running to the bathroom behind her. I've made it just in time. Bones is on her knees in front of the toilet vomiting out our dinner from earlier. I'm holding her hair back out of the way and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She has finished. I'm helping her sit back against the wall.

"Bones are you okay?"

Tears are streaming down her face.

"I…I haven't had enough water to hydrate myself. I'm probably hurting our baby Booth. I'm not going to be a good mother."

She places her head on my shoulder and I'm trying to calm her down.

"Bones you're not going to be a bad mother. I'm going to make sure that you are eating and drinking enough starting right now. Will you be okay for a minute so I can go get you some water?"

She moves her head off my shoulder and waits while I'm getting her some water. She will be a good mother I know it. Now you have to be a good father Seeley and make sure that Bones and the baby are okay. They are your responsibility. She is still crying as I'm walking back into the bathroom.

"Bones it is okay. You're not doing this alone anymore you can tell me if you need anything. We are all going to be alright. Let me help you up so we can get some more sleep. Her arm is around my shoulder and my arms are on her waist. We are now walking back to our bed. Bones is getting back into bed. Grabbing the covers I'm placing them over her shoulders. Slowing I'm making my way over to my side of the bed. All that is on my mind is our little baby girl or boy that in a few short months will come into this world. I will finally have the family I have always wanted. Rolling over I'm facing Bones back. I'm closing my eyes to fall back asleep. I'm almost asleep, but I feel Bone's lips kissing my cheek.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones."

**Only 4 Chapters Left! **

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	17. Don't Ever Leave

Chapter 16

Don't Ever Leave

POV Brennan

_Brennan Is Now 8 Months Pregnant_

I really don't like the fact that I'm not working. Booth finally gets to go back right as I have to stop. Who really cares that I'm having twins in….

Oh no. No. No. No. Booth…. He is going to be so mad. I don't believe that I ever told him that we are having twins. I can't control the tears that are now falling from my eyes. Booth and I aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. He is going to leave me. The hours fly by as I sit trying to think of a way to tell Booth without him leaving.

POV Booth

It's my first day back at work. I should be excited. I'm a Special Agent working with the Jeffersonian Institute. I work with the best team out there and I'm proud to call them my friends and family. Today would be a lot better is I had a case to work with my partner and, beautiful girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan who is carrying my child. I never thought this would ever come true. Bones and I together, starting a family of our own. I get off work soon and when I get home I plan to spend the night with Bones in my arms. My phone is now ringing in my pocket.

"Booth"

"Agent Booth this is Cullen. There is a special urgent meeting in the conference room NOW and you need to be there."

"Yes Sir. I Just need to call Bones and…."

"Booth I said NOW! You can call her after."

"Yes Sir I'm on my way."

Without another word I'm hustling down the hallways of the Hoover building to the conference room. I hope Bones doesn't get to upset or worried because I didn't call her to tell her that I have to stay late.

POV Brennan

Every time I look back at the clock hours have gone by. Booth was supposed to be home at seven. The last time I checked the time it was eight. I turn my head to look again. It's nine thirty. My breathing is starting to become uneven. Where is Booth? He should be home by now. What if he got into another car accident? I need to call him. My hands are shaking and I have tears in my eyes as I hit number one on my speed dial.

Ring… Come on Booth… Ring…. Please pick up… Ring….It never takes this long for him to answer… Ring… This can't be happening… You've reached Special Agent Seeley Booth. I am unable to answer my phone right now. Leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible…. BEEP….. "Booth where are you? Please call me back I….I….I need to know that….that you're okay."

Ten tries later it is now ten and I still haven't had any contact with him. My tears are once again flowing down my face. My back is killing me because I can't stop pacing. I need to sit I'm becoming light headed and dizzy. I'm easing myself onto the couch. Picking up the phone again I press number two on my speed dial and wait.

POV Angela

I feel like Brennan. I'm at the Jeffersonian way past the time I should be working on a facial reconstruction. This is not even a murder or a recent case for that matter it is a limbo case. I need to go home it's quarter to eleven. I can hear my phone going off. It's got to be Jack wondering where in the world I am. Picking up my phone I check the caller ID. It reads Brennan. What is Brennan doing calling me so late? She doesn't even know that I'm working on this face. What does she need from me that Booth can't help her with?

"Hello"

"Ange."

I'm one of Brennan's best friends so I can tell when something is not right. She is crying and I can't help the feeling that I'm going to be kicking one Special FBI Agents ass very soon.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?"

"I…. I….. Booth…."

"Brennan calm down okay. Take a few deep breaths then start over."

"Ange, Booth…. Booth never came home from work. He is not answering his phone. What if he crashed and no one has noticed. What if he…"

"Sweetie."

Brennan has now burst into tears. She is going to hurt the babies if she doesn't settle down.

"Brennan let me make a few phone calls to see if I can find him. You just need to calm down for me though."

"Please bring him home."

Just like that I hear the phone crash to the floor. I'm still connected and I can still hear her crying so at least I know she is okay…..kinda. Using my office phone I dial Booth's cell phone number. I'm also rewarded with the four rings and his answering message. Damn it Booth. I just had an idea pop into my head. Getting up I jog over to Brennan's office open it and start my search.

***Flash Over To Brennan's House***

_Brennan's phone lies forgotten on the floor in the bedroom still connected to Angela. The smell of Booth in their bedroom has driven Brennan into hysterics. She is now sitting against the bathtubs outside wall crying while trying to calm her panting breathing._

***Flash Over To Hoover Building***

_Booth, Charlie, Cullen, Hacker and other members of the FBI are just leaving the conference room. Booth storms into his office mad about how long the meeting was, that he didn't get a chance to call Bones to tell her where he was, and the fact that his night he wanted to spend with her was ruined. He is packing his things to go home. Charlie went to his desk to grab some files to head home when his desk phone rings._

POV Charlie

That was a long meeting and it was super boring. The only thing that kept me paying attention was the fact that my boss Agent Booth was super pissed throughout the whole thing. He wasn't paying attention so when he was asked a question I would kick him under the table. It's not every day you get to kick your boss. I've got a stack of files on my desk and I have a few that I'm looking for to take him to review. While looking my phone begins to ring.

"Hello, this is FBI Agent Charlie how may I…."

I got cut off by the female on the other end of the line.

"Charlie, it is Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian. We have met a few times."

"Yes, Ms. Montenegro what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any idea where Booth is?"

Yes, he is in his office. We just got out of a surprise meeting that Cullen practically dragged Booth to by his ear. Booth was very angry at the fact that he couldn't call Dr. Brennan. He is leaving his office right now would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes, this is urgent."

"Okay hold on one moment."

I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

"Agent Booth…."

"Not now Charlie."

"But Agent Booth this is very urgent."

"No Charlie. I need to get home."

Booth stepped into the elevator and I watched as the doors closed. Turning back to the phone I said

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Charlie I heard. Thank you very much for your help. I owe you one."

With that she hung up the phone.

POV Angela

This is typical Booth, not wanting to talk to anyone when he is pissed. He better answer his cell phone. Once again I find myself dialing Booth's number….Ring…Ring…..

…."Booth"

"Oh, thank God you answered."

"Ange, what's going on?"

"Brennan is freaking out since you're not home. She thinks you have crashed into a ditch and that no one is going to be able to find you."

"Oh God is she okay?"

"No, Booth she's not okay. Brennan is crying, her breathing is not normal, and she can barley talk to me on the phone. If you don't get your ass home soon she is going to hurt the…"

"The baby!"

"I suggest you use your lights and sirens to get over there, but be careful Booth."

"Thanks Ange I will."

POV Booth

I just cut the lights and sirens off because I have turned onto our street. My tires screech as I make a hard right turn into our driveway. I've started to wear my seat belt since the accident. I push the button to unbuckle and I'm now running up to our door. I turn the handle. It is locked. I just ran right into our very solid front door. Of all the days she decides to listen to me about locking the door today is the day. Whipping out my key I jam it into the lock and open the door. Dropping my jacket on the floor I begin my search.

"Bones!"

"Bones where are you?"

Searching in the living room and kitchen she is not there.

"BONES!"

I hear her crying and am now taking off towards our bedroom. The sound of her cries and gasping breath is becoming louder. A quick sweep of the room I can tell she is not in here. The only place left is our bathroom. The light is on shining onto our bedroom floor. Since the door is open I walk right in. What I'm seeing is sending a pain to my heart. My Bones is leaning against the tub with a red tear stained face.

"Bones" I whisper.

She looks at me as I drop down to her side. Pulling her into my arms I tell her that everything is okay.

"I'm here. It's okay. I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

As she is calming down to my words they are bringing tears to my eyes. How could I have let this happen? I hate to see Bones cry and it is because of me. She has now stopped crying and her breathing is back to normal. Without a word I stand to help her up. We head over to our bed with my hand on her lower back. She sits down on the bed and I take the risk of sitting down next to her. I can't tell if she is mad at me or not. She has yet to look me in the eye again, smile, or say anything. She puts her hand on my thigh. I'm moving my hand to cover hers with mine, but she just uses me to push her up into a standing position. Then with one hand on her stomach she walks out of the room into the hallway. I stay seated for a minute. I can tell by the shadow on the ground that she is standing in the hallway. I get up to go talk to her. Entering the hall I see her standing staring at the closed door of our child room which I have yet to see. She is standing pretty close to the door with both hands on her stomach so I walk to stand behind her. As I stand I don't' dare touch or talk to her yet. She slowly turns around to look at me. Quickly she takes the two steps that are between us and wraps her arms around me as best as she can. I hold her to me as close as I can. Before I can tell her I'm sorry she puts her forehead to mine.

"Don't ever leave Booth."

Her voice trembles while she says it. I cup her face in my hands and look into her eyes.

"Bones, I love you. I will never leave you."

She is smiling at me and turns around in my arms to look at the baby's door again. Her back is pressed into my chest. My arms wrap around her and I rest my hands onto of hers on her stomach. I feel the baby kick and put my lips close to her ear.

"Bones, I'm going to take time off of work until the baby is born."

I place a light kiss on her neck and head as I continue to stand with the one I love.

**Really Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While. I Was On Vacation But I Did Get A Chance To Write This Chapter. I Hope You Liked It. Sorry For All The POV Changes I Felt Like I Couldn't Get The Right Message Across If I Only Had The POV Of Booth And Brennan.**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	18. I Knew It

Chapter 17

I Knew It

POV Booth

These days I can never sleep through the whole night because Bones keeps moving because she can't get comfortable. Once again I'm now awake but I have no idea why. Bones is not moving around. So what the hell I'm just going to roll back over and go back to sleep. I'm turning to face Bones to give her a light kiss on her forehead. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I take that back she looks beautiful all the time, but I love to watch her sleep. Opening my eyes to kiss her I'm shocked at the fact that she is not here. My eyes have wandered towards the clock. It is 2:30 a.m. The bathroom is dark and the door is open so I know she is not in there. I've pushed myself into the sitting position and am swinging my legs over the edge of our bed. Rubbing away the sleep from my eyes I'm ready to go on a hunt for my Bones.

POV Brennan

Here I am lying in bed for the fifth night in a row wide awake. My ankles, feet and back are killing me. I keep shifting around because I can't get comfortable. Every night this week I've woken Booth up with all my moving around. He is really starting to stress out about having all the baby supplies we need. We will be parents in about two weeks. Booth needs to sleep because his emotions are on the frits just like mine so I to try really hard to get myself out of bed with nobody's help and I finally do. I think it's a good idea to go get a drink of water. Maybe the walking around will make me tired to the point that it doesn't matter what position I'm in I will fall asleep. My bare feet are warmed by the fuzzy tan carpet we have in our hall. Walking over to the sink I turn on the little light above it. My eyes are adjusting to the light. The cool air hits my face as I open the refrigerator door. My right hand grabs a bottle of water from the bottom shelf. After taking a few sips I'm now placing the bottle on the counter. I bring my hands to rest over my stomach. I'm thinking about how soon I will finally become a mother. When reality comes crashing down. I'm not going to be a mother to just one child, but two. I still haven't told Booth. The babies are kicking me hard as the idea of not telling him at all jumps into my mind. According to the twins that's not a good idea. I'm crying silently as I realize I might have to raise the twins on my own because Booth is going to be mad at the fact that I didn't tell him. I can't be a single mom and I love Booth so much that I can't lose him.

POV Booth

As I'm entering the hall I think I can see a little light glowing at the end. I don't have a gut feeling that something is wrong so I'm letting all of my worry go, at least for right now. The light is coming from the kitchen. I move to stand in the doorway. There she is. Her back is to me as she faces the counter. I hear her sniffle as her body slightly shakes.

"Bones"

She just keeps standing there. She doesn't turn to face me. I'm now walking over to stand behind her.

"Bones? Baby what's wrong?"

As I'm just about at her back she turns around to face me. By looking at her face I can tell she has been crying and that there are more tears on the verge on spilling over.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

As I say the word "sweetheart" I can see her flinch.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not Temperance you have been okay with pet names for awhile now."

"… I … Because I … I don't deserve to be called that."

The flood gates have broken. The tears are now freely flowing.

"Yes you do. How can you say that? You deserve everything this world has to offer you even if I can't give it to you."

"No Booth. There is something that I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago."

My heart skips a beat. She has been hiding something from me? I love her and I know her emotions are all crazy because of the hormones. Mine are crazy too and I know this because she ever so nicely shoved that one in my face the other day. So I need to stay calm. Stay calm Seeley and stay strong. That all went down the drain and fast.

"What … What is it Bones you can tell me."

I'm mentally kicking myself for how weak that sounded as it came out of my mouth. I need to hear what she has to say. I need to know. I've totally lost my cool and am now desperate.

"Bones, please I need to know."

I'm struggling to keep my tears back now. Could this baby not be mine? She told me it was. Did she have sex a few days before I told her that I love her as we made love? I don't know if I could handle that. A single tear slides down my broken face.

POV Brennan

A single tear just slid down Booth's face.

"Don't look so sad."

I can't tell him when he is like this. My brain is overloaded. My heart is talking to me though. It says that if I don't tell this man, the man that I love and care for with all of my heart then I will lose him. He opens his mouth to speak, but I talk first.

"We are having twins."

He is just standing there looking at me straight in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said we are having twins."

Booth tries to whisper to himself, but I heard him…

POV Booth

"I said we are having twins."

Bones and I are having twins!

"_I knew it."_

"How did you know?"

I guess I said that a little louder than I thought. Now is the time to tell her about what I saw when I was in my coma.

"Let's go back to bed and I'll tell you."

"You're not mad? You're not going to make me do this on my own?"

"Of course not Bones. When I told you that I loved you I meant it, and someday I will put a ring on that finger."

I grab her hand and squeeze it as we walk back to our bed.

As the night went on I told her my story. There were tears when I told her about life would be in the beginning without me and smiles when I told her about how even if I was gone that things would have turned out alright, but lastly tears of joy when I told Bones about her mother and how she is watching over her. I don't think she realized that I noticed before she closed her eyes after we kissed goodnight that she glanced up towards the sky. There was a single tear in her eye and it sparkled from the glow of the moon. 

**Once again sorry for the long wait for the update. I hope you are all still reading this story. As you can tell it is coming to a close soon. I would like to know if you had any ideas for what my next story should be about. I have some ideas maybe in the next chapter I will put them down and see which one you guys would like to see me write. Thanks for reading still. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**

***I do not own Bones***


	19. Young and Handsome Birthdays

**This chapter came out longer then it was going to be because I just had to add in Parker. He is just too cute to leave out.**

Chapter 18

Young and Handsome Birthdays

POV Booth

Ah yes today is my birthday which means I'm another year older and that is not what I want. Bones is five years younger than me and I wish I could drop my age a few years back. I'm standing in the bathroom finishing buttoning up the last few buttons on my gray dress shirt. Bones and I are going out to a fancy restaurant because it will probably be forever until we get to go out alone again. I've been looking forward to this all day. With one last glance in the mirror I make sure my hair looks good and I head out to find my Bones. I haven't seen her since before we started to get ready. I bet she looks beautiful, Bones always does.

Walking down the hall and into the living room I can see her resting on the couch with her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful. I don't really want to see if she is awake, but if I don't we will miss our reservations. I know Bones used her Best-selling Author name to get us into this place so I slowly walk towards the couch.

"Hey Bones are you awake we need to head out now?"

She opens her eyes.

"Okay, I was just resting my eyes waiting for you. You take longer than a girl to get ready."

"Ha Ha very funny Bones."

I extend my hand to help her up and she takes it without complaining.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones"

She lays her hand to rest on my cheek and leans in to kiss me. As our lips meet softly I pull her closer to me in the best hug I can. She is the first to pull back trying to catch her breath.

"You look extremely handsome tonight."

"And Bones you look stunning. Are you ready to go to dinner?"

As I ask the question I'm heading to get my jacket so my back is turned to her.

"Booth I'm going to have to take a reign check."

I whip around to face her.

"Bones why my birthday is today not any other day."

By the look on her face I can tell that she heard the hurt in my voice, but she also has that look that says she has a valid reason.

"Well it seems like the other two Booth's want to share your birthday."

I'm so confused right now what does Parker have to do with dinner.

"Bones, I don't know what tha…"

I stop my sentence when Bones grabs my hand in a death grip. I've figured it out the babies are coming now.

"Boooooth my water just broke."

I'm trying not to stand here looking like a deer caught in headlights. I snap out of it when she starts to squeeze my hand again and wraps her other arm around me.

"It's okay Bones everything is going to be okay. After this contraction we will head out to the car I can get you to the hospital."

When the contraction finally ends I squeeze Bone's hand to show her that everything is really going to be okay. I place my hand on her lower back in my spot as we walk out to my SUV. Opening the door I can see that she is going to need help getting in. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and fear is evident upon her face. After I get her in the seat I help buckle her in and then sprint back into our house to grab our bag. As I get back into the car and turn the key another contraction rips through her.

"Oohhh, Ahhh, Booooth…"

"It's okay sweetheart just breathe."

Once again my hand is being used as a pain reliever, but right now I would do anything for her since she is giving me all I have ever wanted. A family. I'm driving fast, but not too fast, I slow down at every intersection and light so I don't end up in another accident. We are about a few blocks away from the hospital when Bones starts to talk to me again.

"Oh shit Booth you better drive faster ahhhhh… (_Breath in Breath Out_)… I don't want to give… (_Breath in Breathe Out_)… birth to our children in your car! I don't think the FBI would be very happy about that so I'd step on the gas a little bit harder.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

(Delivery Room)

_Brennan is laying on the bed resting in between contractions while Booth is standing by her side holding her hand in both of his. The doctor has just come in and checked Brennan and told her that on the next contraction to push._

"Booth, I don't know if I can do this."

Looking down into her tear filled eyes I whisper "Temperance, you can do this. Look at all we have been through. You stayed strong while I was in a coma and when you found out you were pregnant with twins."

"Booth, that's different I had Angela…"

"Temperance…"

I was cut off by the doctor "Dr. Brennan here comes a contraction. Are you ready to push?"

Bones contraction hits and she begins to push. I can see in her face how hard she is working and how much pain she is in. I hate to see her in pain. I would do anything for God to take her pain away and give it to me.

"Very good, the head is out. I need you to push nice and gently."

Leaning over I press my lips to her temple in a kiss and whisper in her ear "You're doing amazing baby. I love you so much."

"Here we are. Congratulations Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth the first one is a little baby boy."

The screams from the baby have now filled the room. We have a little boy this is amazing. I'm at a loss for words.

"Booooth"

I snap my head to look back to Bones.

"Sweetheart, we have a baby boy."

I can't help the smile that is covering my face, but she doesn't look happy and I can't figure out why.

"Booth, I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore."

Taking a closer look into her eyes I can see that she is exhausted.

"There is no way I can push out another baby."

Another hard contraction hits her.

The doctor cuts in "Dr. Brennan you need to push."

"Come on Bones I know you can do this. You are the strongest women I know."

I grab onto her hand and squeezed it to give her the encouragement she needs. The contraction is finally over. Tears are threatening to overflow from her beautiful eyes. I feel like my heart is being ripped into little pieces.

"With the next contraction we need you to give a big push. Your second one is almost here."

"You mean the world to me Bones. With this final push we can start the family that I have…"

"We"  
"What?"

"The family that WE have always wanted."

I feel like a baby she has me on the verge of tears.

"Booth"

She holds out her hand and I take it in both of mine. This time it is my hands that are trembling and not hers. She gives me a slight smile then determination set in. A contraction comes and she begins she push with everything that she has left. I have something I want to tell her, but I'm not sure if I should because she is so focused. Oh hell I'm going to say it anyway. Once again I lean down to her ear.

"You said that you were strong before because you had Angela. Well guess what babe you have me now and forever."

More baby cries fill the air.

"Congratulations once again Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan you also have a little baby girl."

I can't fight it anymore tears start to roll down my face. Turning towards Bones I thought she would be laying down and falling asleep, but she far from that. She is half sitting up with a smile on her face. When she sees me try to hide my tears she laughs and starts to cry too.

"Booth, come here."

I move to sit beside her on the bed. As soon as I sit down she turns me to looks at her and tilts mu head down to firmly press her lips against mine. She pulls away shortly after because she is till tired and needs more oxygen.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones."

A nurse walks back over to us with the twins in her arms. She gives me our baby girl and Bones our little boy. The sight of Bones with one of our babies is breathtaking.

"Okay you two are you guys ready to gives these little ones their names?"

We both nod our head yes to the nurse.

"Let's start with the big guy over here. What will his first and middle name be?

"David Joseph" we both say at the same time. I turn my head to look at Bones and she laughs and smiles. We have one of our famous conversations with our eyes. The babies will be named the same as they were in my coma dream.

"And how about the first and middle name for the cute little girl here?"

Once again at the same time we say "Emily Christine."

The nurse smiles to herself and shakes her head.

"Okay so we have David Joseph and Emily Christine…"

"Booth" Brennan says as she cuts off the nurse. The nurse turns her eyes to look at me probably because I didn't say it at the same time. I'm just shocked. I never really had the chance to think about the fact that the twins would have my last name. The nurse writes down what their last names will be and leaves us alone for the first time since the twins have been born.

"Hey Booth, is everything okay? I know that we're not married or anything, but I really wanted the twins to have your last name is that okay? Are you mad at me?"

The tears are welling up in her eyes.

"No Bones I'm not mad at you baby. I guess I'm just a little shocked because in my coma dream you were married and had twins, but I never knew who you were married to and I never heard the last names of the babies."

"Booth, did you ever think that in your coma dream that you were married to me and that you died before the twins were born?"

"No, I never thought about it that way. I was never in one spot long enough to put the whole story together."

"Oh Booth forget about your dream." She laughed. "Welcome to the real world."

Leaning over I kiss both of the baby's heads then Bones on the lips.

"I know I told you this before, but it is a promise that I will put a ring on that finger."

There is a smile from ear to ear on my face. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

I just got off the phone with Parker who can't wait to come to see his little brother and sister. I slowly open the door and enter Bone's hospital room. She is sound asleep on the bed. I pull up a chair and rest my head on the bed and take my hand and place it over hers. I close my eyes until Parker get here.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

I step out of the room as my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I answer "Booth".

"Hi daddy! Mommy and I are here and I really want to see the babies so hurry up!"

"Okay buddy I'll be over to get you from the waiting room in a second."

"Sounds good daddy, see you soon."

I make my way over to the waiting room to see Rebecca trying to handle a bouncing over excited Parker.

"Parker" I say as I drop down to my knees waiting for the running hug that I know is coming.

"DADDY!" he runs over and gives me my hug while I stand up with him in my arms and make my way over towards Rebecca.

"Seeley, I have to get over to work something came up so do you think you can keep him until after dinner?"

"Sure Rebecca no problem."

With a kiss on my cheek she says "Thank you and congratulations Seeley. Parker you behave for your dad. I'll see you after dinner."

"Bye Mommy!"

Parker is wiggling so much I have to put him down.

"Parks, you need to hold my hand and no yelling okay? First let's go to the nursery to see your new baby brother and sister."

Over at the window I pick up Parker so he can see.

"Alright Parker see the two babies that are closest to us those are your new little brother and sister."

With a big smile on his face he turns towards me "Daddy, they are so tiny."

"You were that tiny once too you know."

"Wow really what are their names?"

Pointing to my right I say "Well that is your baby brother David and the one in the pink hat next to him is your little sister Emily."

"I'm going to be a good big brother dad. I'm going to help out when I stay at your house and when they get bigger I'm going to play with David and keep my little sister Emily safe."

I can't believe how much Parker has grown up.

"You're going to be the best big brother anyone could ever have."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Happy Birthday. Can we go see Bones now?"

Laughing to myself I answer "Thank you Parker and yes we can go see Bones now, but you have to remember no yelling and if she is still sleeping we will have to do something else until she wakes up."

"Dad, I love Bones."

"Me too buddy. Me too."

I quickly peek into Bone's room again. This time she is awake.

"Hey Booth where did you go?"

"I brought you a surprise."

Parker runs into the rooms and right over to her bed yelling "Bones! Bones! Bones! Guess what!"

"Parker, what did I tell you about being quiet?"

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Parker looks back to Bones and whispers "Bones guess what."

"What?"

"I'm a big brother now and daddy says I'm going to be the best."

Brennan laughs "Did you get to see your little brother and sister?"

"Yes, daddy showed them to me. They are so tiny!"

I can't help, but laugh along with Bones at how excited Parker is.

"Parker, you want to come sit up here with me and then you can tell me all the things you want to?"

"Can I Daddy. Please. Please. Please."

I lift him up and place him next to Bones. Parker snuggles as close as he can to Bones side and she wraps her arms around him as he begins to go on and on about anything and everything.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

_Looking down from heaven at the view at the hospital is Pops and Brennan's mom Christine_

Christine looks over at Pops and says "Seeley made the right choice."

"Sometimes Shrimp just needs a little push in the right direction."

"It's the same way with Temperance."

They both watch as Parker continues to talk and Booth gives Brennan a kiss on her temple and she turns and smiles at him.

"Well it looks like they're both in heaven now."


	20. Epilogue Heaven Is All Around

**Okay everyone this is the final chapter and I hope you all really like this one. I'm not sure if I really like the way I ended it so please let me know. I also hope that you liked the whole story. I plan on writing more stories, but I can tell that it is going to take me awhile to figure out a plot line for another story. So enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Epilogue (Heaven is all around)

POV Narrator

"Hey sweetie, are the twins here yet?" Angela questioned as she walked up the steps to the platform.

"Ange, does it look or sound like they are here yet?" Brennan said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Okay, okay yeah your right." Angela admitted. "They are just so cute when they come through that door."

"Who do you think they got that from?" Brennan countered.

"Ha Ha B…" The sliding glass doors opened and Angela stopped mid-sentence.

"Mommy!" was heard throughout the spacious lab. Brennan turned around towards the sound to see her son and daughter charging towards her and Angela. Brennan's smile grew wide as she hustled down the steps. She dropped down to her knees just in time for the impact of the twins hug. On impact Brennan started to fall backwards. Angela stepped behind her to make sure she didn't bend any father back or else she would snap her legs in half. Brennan then wrapped her arms around her children and picked them up. Emily was placed into Angela's arms. They are all very happy with the lives they are living.

"Mommy?" David asked.

"Yes sweetie"

"Can we go see dad?"

"Yeah mom can we please, please, please." Emily chimed in.

Brennan smiled then laughed a little and answered "Of course you two. I would love to go see your dad as well."

Brennan put down David and Angela did the same with Emily. They both took a hold of one of Brennan's hands and headed for the door. Angela called out and said "Say hi to Studly for me!" Brennan looked back over her shoulder to smile at Ange. She turned back around shaking her head laughing to herself as they headed out the door.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

About 15 minutes later Brennan and the twins were at the FBI Hoover Building heading up the elevator to Booth's office.

"Now remember you two no yelling, talking loudly and do not run ahead of me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy" they answered at the same time.

The elevator doors opened and they made their way over to Booth's office. Brennan knocked on the door and got a mumbled answer of "come in." She turned around and said "you two stay here until I come back out to tell you to come in your father doesn't seem to be in a very good mood."

"But daddy says we always make him happy" said Emily.

"That's why we are going to surprise him that you two are here okay?" Brennan said.

The twins nodded their head in agreement. Brennan entered Booth's office.

"Hey Booth is everything okay?" Brennan asked as she walked over to his desk.

"I just have so much paper work that Cullen is riding my ass for to get done by the end of the day. I don't know if I will be able to make it to David's hockey game."

Brennan had a flash of anger run through her as she said "Booth everyone is coming to this game it's a big one. If they win they go on to the play-offs. David has really been looking forward to this game and you promised him you would be there."

Booth stood up and walked over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "I know baby. I just can't seem to think straight or concentrate. You know that I'm used to doing paper work at him so I'm used to working better if at least one of the twins is around. I'm used to the noise and questions."

Brennan kissed him and Booth pulled her closer to try and deepen the kiss, but Brennan pulled back and went to his office door. Booth thought she was leaving. "Bones, I'm going to try and make it to his game I promise. Please don't be mad at me."

Brennan opened the door to his office saying "Booth, I'm not mad at you I have something for you."

The twins came in and ran over to Booth. "Daddy!"

"Hey you two what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come see you" David answered.

"Yeah Daddy I missed you" Emily said.

"Well I missed you too baby girl."

"What about me dad?"

"Of course I missed you too little man."

Brennan broke into the conversation saying "David, we need to get you home so you can have a snack and get ready for your game."

That made David take off towards the door.

"Hold it little man I told you before not to run ahead of me."

"Okay I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's alright just give me a minutes please."

"Mom?"

"Yes Emily"

"Can I stay here with Daddy and then go to the game with him?"

Brennan looked to Booth and she could tell that Booth really wanted Emily to stay. "Sure Sweetie."

Booth's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He loved to have the kids around. "Alright David lets go say goodbye to your father and sister."

"Bye! I'll see you at the game."

"Bye Buddy."

"Bye Davie!" Emily said then walked over to the couch as David was heading out the door. Booth pulled in Brennan for a really quick kiss to show her how much he loved her.

"I love you Bones. I'll see you at the game."

"I hope so Booth and I love you too" with that Brennan ran out of the office to catch up with David. Booth sat back down at his desk to get on with his paperwork. Time flew by and David's game started in one hour and Booth still had to write a one page summary. He was running low on concentration when he heard a beautiful sound coming from his couch. Emily was coloring a picture and singing to herself. Booth had never heard Emily sing before, he didn't even know she could and he was blown away. He then set his mind back into work mode and started to write his one page with the beautiful song being sung in the background. In no time they were headed out the door to David's game.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, their three year old daughter Melanie, along with Brennan were sitting in the stands at the ice hockey rink. The hockey teams were lining up for the drop of the puck to begin the game. Brennan gave one last glance over to the door to see if Booth and Emily were there, but they were not. She turned back around at the sound of the whistle and saw the puck drop. Right as the puck hit the ice Brennan felt arms wrap around her and she knew it was Booth by the smell of his shampoo.

"Hey baby."

"Booth, I just looked at the door and I didn't see you walk in."

"Your back was turned when we got here about five minutes ago. Emily had to use the bathroom."

"Where is Emily?" Brennan asked.

"She is sitting on Cam's lap."

"Oh okay Booth come down here and sit with us."

Booth sat down next to Brennan and she cuddled into his arms. She turned and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth their tongues battling for dominance until Angela nudged Brennan in the side saying "Sweetie, you might want to cool it down before you two melt all the ice in the building."

They broke apart Brennan was blushing while Booth had an amused smile on his face. The game went on and David was trying really hard to score a goal. There was only five minutes left in the game and the score was still zero to zero. Emily walked over to sit on Brennan's lap. Hodgins pointed to the ice and yelled "Look!"

David has the puck and was on a breakaway.

"Go David! Go! Go! Go!" everyone in the crowd was shouting and on their feet. David moved to his right then brought his stick back and crushed the puck. It flew right passed the goalie and landed in the back of the net. The buzzer went off and the crowd went wild cheering, jumping up and down, and high-fiving everyone within reach. David had scored his first goal of the season. For the last few minutes of the game David's team kept the other team from scoring until the game clock ran down to zero. David's team ended up winning and they were headed to the play-offs. Booth, Brennan and Emily made their way down to the ice while the others left.

When they made it down to the ice the coach had the kids sitting on the ice as he talked about the game. The coach was holding the game puck in his hand. "One more thing, this puck goes to David Booth for scoring the game winning goal." The coach pulled out a marker from his pocket and wrote the date on it then tossed it to David. Brennan couldn't help, but notice how much he looked like Booth when he was all dressed up in his hockey uniform. They carefully walked out onto the ice and over to David.

"Did you see me? I scored a goal. The game winning goal! I did it Daddy just like you taught me."

"I know buddy we saw."

"I'm very proud of you Sweetheart." Brennan said giving him a hug.

They then asked the coach to take a picture of the whole family on the ice. David held up his puck as the picture was snapped. Booth picked him up as they walked off the ice to help him change. While Booth helped him change Brennan and Emily got a head start out to the SUV.

"Hey Mommy do you and Daddy love David more than you love me?"

Shocked Brennan moved to look eye level with Emily.

"Of course not Emily your father and I love you and David the same. Why would you think otherwise?"

Emily began to explain "well David has his talent in hockey and you guys always go to his games and talk about hockey with him. You and Daddy tell him how proud you are of him. I don't have something that I'm good at like David, and so there is nothing you can be proud of me for."

This crushed Brennan's heart and brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Sweetheart, you Dad and I love you just as much as David. You don't…" A few tears slid down her face. "…you don't need to have a special talent for us to love you and to be proud of you. Emily you have so many special things that make you who you are and we are proud of you for that."

With tears still sliding down her face she waits for Emily to reply. Brennan is met with silence as Emily just moves her line of sight to her shoes. Brennan shuts the door as David is climbing in on the other side. Booth walks up behind Brennan and she turns around to face him. He spots the tears and brings his hands up to cup her face.

"Baby, what is wrong?"

"Emily thinks we love David more because he has a special talent and we tell him that we are proud of him, while we don't tell her that because she doesn't have a special talent."

"Did you tell her that that is not true and that we love her just as much?"

"Yes" Brennan whispers.

"Get in the car babe I have an idea." Booth replies.

Brennan climbs into the car as Booth walks to the other side of the car and sends out a text message to everyone and puts his plan into action.

"Hey guys lets go do something fun tonight, all of us together."

Two happy voices agree from the backseat of the SUV. Booth sends a smile over to Brennan and a slight smile appears on her face.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth pulled the SUV into a parking spot and everyone gets out.

"Dad where are we?" David asked.

"You just have to wait until we get inside and see." Booth answered.

Brennan knew where they were, but had no idea why they were there. She didn't say anything and kept to herself.

Emily reads the sign on the outside of the building "The Checker Box" she says with question in her voice.

"Yes, come on lets go in so I can show you guys what it is."

They cross the street and walk through the front doors. To the kids all it looks like is a restaurant. Brennan looks to her right and sees the stage where she was singing when Booth took the bullet that was meant for her. In the same tables as last time everyone is there Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Jack, Angela, Melanie, and as an even bigger surprise Parker. The twins notice him at about the same time.

"PARKER!" they yell and take off on a race over to him. Booth and Brennan follow the kids. Brennan leans over to whisper in Booth's ear "what are we doing here Booth?"

"Today in my office when I was doing my paperwork I heard Emily singing to herself and it was beautiful. She must have gotten that from you. So I was thinking of having some of us go up and sing then try to convince her to go up and sing so everyone can hear her. This is her special talent Bones. We just need to help her see it."

"That seems rational. Booth, I hope this works."

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

The kids had ordered food and it had just arrived so Booth started his plan. "Hey you two you know how I told you we were going to have fun tonight? Well this place has something very special. There is a stage over there and people can go up and tell the guy over on the side what you want to sing and he will put it on and then you can sing for everyone."

"It's called karaoke." Parker chimed in.

Sweets stepped up first. "I think I'm going to give it a shot." Sweets said then he walked up onto the stage. Everyone started to cheer.

"Yeah Sweets!"

"Whoooo!"

"Rock it buddy."

The twins had excited smiles on their faces as he began to sing "(Put the Lime In The) Coconut" by Toxic Audio. The evening went on Cam sang and rocked out to "Skater Boy" by Avril Lavigne while Michelle tried her best to act like Miley Cyrus and sing "Part in the U.S.A." Jack manned up and sang with Angela to recreate "Cinderella Under My Umbrella" by Rihanna and Chris Brown, and Booth and Brennan stole the show with their duet on "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner. It was finally time to ask the twins if they wanted a turn. Brennan sat down by them and asked "so do either of you two want to go up there and try?"

David was quick to respond. "I'll go only if Parker goes first by himself." Brennan couldn't hold back her laughter when she looked over to Parker.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you Parker."

"Bones, you owe me big because there is a table of cute girls over there."

"You'll be fine you know how to play the guitar and sing."

Parker then stood up and headed to the stage. He grabbed the guitar that was up there and came over to the microphone.

"This one goes out to everyone that I can call family that is over in the back corner."

The crowd had become larger as the evening had gone on. The team from the Jeffersonian added and brought in more people because they all were better than they thought. The crowd fell silent as Parker began to play. He heated up the room with "I Melt" by the Rascal Flatts. Now that Parker was done David shot up out of his seat and headed for the stage. Emily yelled from her seat "Go Davie!" David tried his best to get all the words right and out on time as he tried to be like Parker and pick up chicks by doing "One Less Lonely Girl" by Justin Bieber.

"I'm not very good at that. Emmy you should try" David said as he sat back down. That was all she needed was a little encouragement from her brother and she headed to the stage. Brennan smiled over to Booth and he smiled back. Emily lowered the microphone and the music began to play. She began to sing.

_I wouldn't know what to say_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_If you came back from heaven_

Even the people who were in the restaurant that weren't paying attention to the singing had stopped talking. The whole restaurant was shocked into silence as the beauty of the girl's voice.

_And I could look at you_

_Would I fumble for the words?_

_Would I be a little shy?_

_Would I bust right out in laughter?_

_Or break right down and cry?_

The lyrics and beauty caused tears to spring to Brennan's eyes. After everything Brennan had been through in her life you would never know this was a happy time with tears in her eyes. She was happy that life was settling into a dream with Booth.

_Oh, if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up, where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh, if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows, if he let you go  
I'd never send you back_

Booth's throat became constricted and he also had tears in his eyes. Everything that happened with his accident a few years ago came to him in that moment. His coma dream and his time spent in heaven. He thought to himself that if he really would have stayed in heaven would Bones ever have been able to listen to this song and sing it to the twins when she did when they were babies or is it all that she would think about. He turned to look at her and their tear filled eyes met as he walked over to her.

_Do your kisses feel the same?  
Do you still have the same touch?  
And will you whisper softly  
'Coz you've missed me so much?  
Have you heard all my prayers  
When I lay down at night?  
And did you feel my body  
When I held your pillow tight?_

As Booth wrapped his arms around Bones waist and pulled her close their tears became too much to handle and they let them trickle down their faces. They were together and they had all they ever wanted and more. David came and stood in front of his mom and dad. Booth and Brennan each placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched their daughter sing her heart out at the end of the song.

_Oh,if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up,where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh,if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows,if he let you go  
I'd never send you back_

And if,God forbid,you leave this earth again while I see  
I hope he knows if you go you'll be bringing me

Oh,if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up,where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh,if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows,if he let you go  
I'd never send you back

There wasn't a dry eye left in the restaurant. Emily smiled down at her family and they smiled proudly back as Booth had one final thought. "My life is a story from above." 

**The song and lyrics are from Lorrie Morgan's song "If you came back from heaven". I don't own Bones. Well this is the end so I really hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you thought. I would love to hear your comments. Hopefully I can come up with another idea for a story and start again. Thank you all for reading this story, once again I really hope you liked this story. I will be a B&B fan forever. **

"**Nothing happens unless first a dream…" -Carl Sandburg **

**(Brennan did say she dreamed about Booth while she was gone.) **

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


End file.
